Torn Asunder
by Kagome-the foregiver
Summary: Kagome needed a change, she needed to discover who she was without InuYasha making her choices for her
1. Denial

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha nor any of his accompanying characters, all rights to Takahashi-san

**Note**: this is my first pairing with Naru/Kag, I have always wanted to make a pairing with them so I will try my best to make this IC and enjoyable to you all. Reviews would be much appreciated thank you dearly!

Sinking her feet into the cold waves of a stream, she watched as the moon danced upon the ripples and began to think back to the day's events that had brought her here. Images running through her head of the two that she so desperately needed to be away from, just brooding over it made her blood boil all over again.

It's not like she hadn't been in this position before with him but he had defiantly went far beyond what she would have ever expected. Leaning back on her elbows to relieve her back she sighed as the two snaked their way into her head once more, the way their bodies were tangled into each other, moans escaping the empty pot that held fragments of a once living miko, InuYasha kissing her cold clay skin so feverishly.

It was enough to make her run away from it all, and so she had. Of course being a hanyo InuYasha had heard her hurried footsteps and caught eyes with hers, a mixture of pity and truth sinking into them. So that was how she ended up here, running till dark and exhaustion taking her she had collapsed at the edge of the stream, thankful to have found something to ease at least one pain.

She snorted and stood up; grabbing her shoes and heading to a nearby willow she plopped down and hugged her knees to her chest. With no intention of going back to that nerve wrecking situation she would have to make do with what she had and seeing as she left all but the shikon jewel behind was a bit of an issue.

She began to wonder about Shippou and the others, hoping that Shippou would be alright till morning and that Sango would understand her need to be alone at the moment. Resting her head upon her knees she continued her train of thoughts and wondered if InuYasha even cared where she was, scrunching up her face she retorted that of course he wouldn't, with Kikyo there he had no reason to care about what was happening to her.

'_geez Kagome, get over it….he only wants her…obviously from the way they were basically humping in the forest…..'_

She puffed up her check and mentally screamed, too tired to actually do so and really not wanting to draw any un-wanted attention to her, lying back against the willow's slender trunk she began to feel her exhaustion overcoming her again.

As she slowly drifted off to sleep she began to wonder if she should just start searching for the jewels on her own, that way she could find them and get this over with and return to her normal life, then she wouldn't have to see him again.

With thoughts of how she would attempt this and ideals of a life without InuYasha clouding her judgment she finally succumbed to a very restless sleep.

Unknowingly to the young miko a pair of crimson eyes was watching her from the shadows, a glimmer of amusement showing in their usual gaze of malice. What was the time traveling miko doing out her on her own? Looking around for any signs of her usual companions he couldn't smell the stench of the half breed nor the usual scent of her adopted kit.

Slipping from his shroud of shadows he approached the sleeping frame, it was almost as if she could sense something coming to her because she began to rustle in her sleeping state and made a soft cry from a place only she knew.

As he smiled down at her the moon's light had it something on her and shot a cascade of dancing light, she moved once more ceasing the show revealing the source of the light. The shikon half, surely the impudent pup would not have left the miko all by herself with this.

He looked around once more, pondering if perhaps this was a cleaver ruse on their part to attack him but as he stood there no shouts came from the darkness, no blows scent his way. His grin spreading, what an opportune night for him this was turning into but how to proceed was the real question. She may be sleeping but she was still a powerful miko and if he didn't watch his movemnts he could easly lose his streangth due to her purifying touch.

As a thought hit him he chuckled and looked closer at the young girl, noticing her movements he began to move his fur pelt and carefully placed it over her, trying not to brush skin against skin. He sat by here and watched slowly as her breathing evened, she let out a soft breath of comfort.


	2. Change

Birds were chirping and she could feel the sun warming her skin through the patches of the tree's branches, sitting up she felt something shift from over her. Looking down quickly she sighed in relief when she noticed that it was only a pelt.

She ran her fingers over it cautiously, it was soft and still a little warm from her body heat. Looking around she began to wonder who had covered her in this, she thought instantly to InuYasha but immediately dashed it from her head.

'Like he would ever do something so unselfish without waiting for me to wake up and gloat about it to my face…'

Still if he hadn't done it, who had, one of the others? No, they wouldn't have left her alone, she stood up and began to fold the large pelt wondering if she should she just leave it her for its owner to retrieve it.

Stretching out her sore muscles she began thinking about if she should still try to go out on her, even if she did she would still need her supplies which would mean she would initiatively have to return to their campsite to get them.

Sighing she just hoped that InuYasha was out doing something far away from the site, she just wanted to get in and get out as soon as she could without having to deal with him or his precious doll.

Heading back seemed like forever; the sun was at high noon before she began to see the makeshifts of their little camp, had she really run so far last night?

Ducking behind a bush she peered below at the scene she only saw Sango and Kirara at the moment, if she could get Kirara's attention then Sango would follow and she could have Sango help her retrieve her stuff with no risk of running into a certain silver haired demon.

Whispering low she called out to Kirara, hoping that the little yokai's ears would catch wind of her voiced before anyone else did. She looked at Kirara pleading that she heard her, to her relief she saw Kirara's ear twitch and her head turned up to wear Kagome was hiding.

Sango looked down at her companion and noticed that she was intently watching a spot above the hill; Sango knew all too well what this could mean. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and quietly rushed up the side of the hill, trying to sneak behind whatever was up there, raising her weapon and preparing to strike she jumped out onto the opening were Kagome was crouched. Trying to avoid hitting her Sango swung her weapon back with such force that she lost her footing and plopped onto her butt next to Kagome who smiled widely at her and hugged Sango tightly.

"K-Kagome-chan?"

Kagome hurriedly covered her mouth trying to hint at her slayer friend that they needed to stay un-noticed, releasing her mouth she motioned for her to whisper.

"Please Sango-san, I don't want him to know I've returned." She whispered quickly.

Sango nodded quietly and looked at her worriedly, had Kagome finally had enough of their hanyo friend. What did that mean for them?

"What are you planning then Kagome-chan?"

Kagome hesitated and felt a small bundle crawl onto her lap, Kirara was settling herself onto Kagome's lap; Kagome began to gently scratch her ear making the small yokai mew. She really didn't know how to tell her dearest friend at this moment but knew it was something she had to do to figure out what she wanted and honestly she just needed to be away from him.

"I, I can't exactly say at this point Sango-san but I know I need time away from him.."

Sango paused and then replied with false hope, "perhaps you should return home for a while, till everything is smoothed out and then we could..."

She trailed off as she saw the young girl shake her head in protest, sighing she knew what was coming and did not really blame the girl for the need of space.

"What of Shippou? Will you leave him behind with us; he may not last long with InuYasha holding the reigns."

Kagome shifted in her spot, she didn't want to leave her kit behind with them but having him go with her would be dangerous but what good would she be if she couldn't protect her son.

"I will have to take him with me, I would not be able to sleep at night knowing InuYasha would be the one to care for him."

Sango sighed with relief again; she gave her friend a weary smile making Kagome's heat ach.

"What about you and Miroku-San?"

Sango looked at her with surprise, her eyes glazing as her mind drifted off somewhere.

"In truth Miroku had predicted this and we have a plan of our own, we will still accompany him but not for long Miroku senses a great change is coming."

Kagome looked worried and Sango reassured her, saying that they would make sure to do everything they could to keep safe as long as she did the same.

"S-so where is everyone anyway…?"

"Shippou is asleep in your tent, he hasn't wanted to leave it since your disappearance, Miroku was supposed to be watching over camp but you can see how well that is going and as for…..well, I'm not too sure, he's been missing all morning."

Kagome was happy to hear that, the less she saw of him the better; she reluctantly stood up much to the protest of Kirara. Asking Sango to accompany her to her tent she headed down trying to spot anything that would point to his presence.

Moving into her tent with Sango squeezing in with her she couldn't help but giggle when spotted Shippou bundled around her blankets, Sango giggled as well making Shippou stir. Groggily sitting up and rubbing his tiny eyes, he yawned and blinked a few times to make sure the image in front of him was real.

"Kago-mff!"

Kagome and Sango quickly scurried and covered the little kitsune's mouth, they whispered for him to stay calm and quite. Looking confused he nodded and they released their hold.

"Kagome! I was so worried, you didn't come back last night and when I smelt that evil ladies stench in the area…"

His big eyes getting teary, she scooped him and began to rock him, smoothing his hair as she did so.

"It's alright, I'm here now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that. I promise I'll never do it again."

He nodded happily and have a small smile at his okaa-san, something had changed about her. There was more fire in her today, something was happening and he was determined to know what. Seeing his okaa-san stuffing this and that into her big bag, he looked to Sango in confusion but she was helping his mama decide what to keep and what to leave behind.

Suddenly there was a noise outside the tent, Kagome froze she looked to Sango who looked a little nervous and told her to stay here so he could check it out. Crawling from Kagome's tent she heard someone approach Sango, there was some muffled talking giving no hints as to who it could be but then a slap ran out across camp and Kagome smiled with relief that it was only Miroku


	3. New Path

**disclaimer:** i do not own any rights to Inuyasha

**note: **i wanted to thank everyone whi is reading this far into my story *bows* arigato, please enjoy and reveiw if you would

Stepping out from the tent she smiled widely ay Miroku who gave her a knowing smile even though his face held a very distinct pigmentation on one side, he handed her something that reminded her of a makeup compact from her time.

"A gift for your departure, seeing as we won't be able to stop you."

Sango and her looked at it oddly Shippou grabbing it from his okaa-san he began to try and pry it open, snatching it away from him Miroku placed it back in Kagome's hand making Shippou pout.

"Uh, thanks Miroku-san but…what is it?"

"It's a gift I had um…received from a friend for some favors..."

Sango and Kagome eyed suspiciously knowing all too well he probably tricked someone out of this for some bogus exorcism.

"Anyway, it's a very rare item indeed; it allows the user to keep in contact with the holder of its twin."

"It's twin?"

Miroku showed Kagome a second metal disk, it glowed warmly as it neared the other, Kagome could feel hers reacting in unison.

"When you wish to contact us Kagome-chan, open this mad lion and call out to us, we will answer."

Kagome ran over to them and hugged them tightly, for all the bad things she had to endure because of InuYasha these three people before her were the greatest things he had given her. She didn't know what she would have do if she didn't have them which made the reality of ever going to her time seem so lonely.

Suddenly an idea came over her, she unloaded a few things from her pack and handed them to her two beaming friends.

"I figured you might find these useful, Sango take good care of Miroku."

Sango nodded and hugged her tightly Miroku slightly irritated from the comment gave her a sly look but swept her into a big hug and rustled Shippou's hair.

"Watch over our Kagome-chan Shippou."

Shippou nodded bravely and hopped up onto his okaa-san's shoulders resting there to watch over her, waving their goodbyes and promising to re-unite soon the watched as Kagome trudged off.

Now hurrying to race away from the site before she could change her mind or even worse run into the hanyo who started all this, Shippou was humming happily just glad to be next to her once more and she was more than happy to have her kit back.

"So where are we headed to Kagome-san?"

Kagome stumbled a little, she hadn't really had a destination at hand yet but she needed to start somewhere. Perhaps where their last battle was, maybe she could get a read on a location of Naraku or even a shard.

"Well Shippou for now, we gotta go back a step to move ahead."

Shippou looked confused but saw the rough part of the forest that had once held the scene for their last epic encounter of Naraku, InuYasha had so blindly rushed them into the situation and had almost got them killed, he inwardly growled at the hanyo happy to be rid of his company.

Brushing the ground lightly with her finger tips she could still smell the metallic odor of the blood that had been spilt, they had been so blind Naraku had so easily pushed them into this trap and had almost successfully taken the jewel half and their lives.

Just as she was getting discouraged about ever fining anything that would help her progress a small aura started to pull at her, she could sense it almost instantly no matter how far it was. A shikon shard calling forth power, she looked at Shippou and smiled.

"You ready Shippou?"

Putting on his brave face he puffed and yelled out, "let's go Kagome-san!"

Running as fast as her legs could carry her she chased down the feeling of the shard, surprised to find that they were going into a small village. The villagers all gawked at her, some even seemed a bit frightened at her appearance but she supposed that if she had come from their time and saw a girl running in a get up like hers she might be a little frightful as well.

As they neared the other side of the village, she noticed a stone monument looming above her and Shippou, feeling a little winded but determined to prove that she could do this she pushed herself up to the monument.

A boar was snoozing loudly, how was it that the villagers hadn't noticed this giant thing sleeping above their village? Shippou seemed to these up, Kagome looked to him and saw his hair was standing up, not wanting to wake this thing without some answers first she whispered to Shippou.

"What's wrong?"

"This thing, it reeks of human blood..."

Kagome shuddered so if this thing was living here that means it was obviously feeding off these innocent villagers; didn't they notice the giant yokai or even the people missing from their village?

Alright regardless of the odd situation surrounding her she had a job too, scanning his body she saw a soft pink glamour calling out to her in the beasts forearm, readying herself she notched an arrow and felt her miko powers build within her. Standing beside her Shippou was ready with some of his fox fire just in case they needed a hasty retreat, clearing her throat she stepped forward.

"Hey you, wake up!"

The boar's giant eye cracked open instantly, letting out a roar he charged at Kagome and Shippou. Pushing Shippou out of the way Kagome turned to see that the boar was rather slow at turning, perhaps she could strike him next time he charged which wouldn't take too long as the boar roared out in agitation and began to gain speed at them.

Dodging the boar she turned and released her arrow striking him in the bicep, she had only just missed but she couldn't make mistakes like this on her own, not when she had Shippou o protect. Shippou managed to give the beast a god fright as he threw his fire, distracting the boar Kagome hurriedly notched another arrow and aimed carefully at his wounded arm.

Releasing the arrow it soared and struck the shikon shard pushing it out of the creature's body and sending his body into a fit of combustion. Walking through the ash of the once great boar she dug through and found the shard, they had done it, they actually had done it all on their own.

She turned to Shippou and gave him a big hug, showing him the shard she laughed and said.

"You did great Shippou! Now, let's go celebrate!"

Walking off the strange monument, they never noticed that it began to shrink away as they walked away from it. Turning back into a mossy field, the barrier that had held the boar captive dissipated and a small chuckle rang out through the field.


	4. Conflict

"_Now it seems I'm fading_

_All my dreams aren't worth saving_

_I've done my share of waiting_

_And I've still got nowhere else to go_

_So I wait for you to take me all the way_

_Take me all they way…"_

_Kagome could hear a seductive voice singing to her but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from it was so dark, trying to call out to them her voice was lost in the wind. She felt something wrap around her, she found herself smiling and turned to look deep into crimson eyes that made her melt into those arms of his…_

Panting Kagome awoke from her dream in a state of disarray, she realized it was only a dream and found herself a bit disappointed, unsure as to whose beautiful eyes were haunting her dreams she was a bit frustrated.

Looking down by her side the young kit was fast asleep in her sleeping bag; it had been a few days on their own since the whole incident with the boar. They had gotten a good lead on where Naraku might be appearing next and were trying to beat him there to be ready for him.

It may be tough to do it on her own but she knew she could defeat him and retrieve the rest of the jewel but something was starting to grow in her, a doubt that ache had about fighting the hated man of the feudal ear.

She tried her best to push it away, best to not think about it, seeing the morning light peak over the hill she began to carefully sneak out of her sleeping bag as to not wake Shippou, crawling over to her bag she began to rummage around for a few things and retreated to a small lake nearby enough to keep an eye on Shippou.

Sinking into the cold stream she felt her breath catch in her throat but not having the luxury of being anywhere near an inn or even a natural spring this would have to do. Taking a deep breath she dunked her head under and pushed back up, quickly scrubbing herself she massaged some shampoo and conditioner in her hair, dunked under once more and clambered out.

Chattering a little she toweled herself off and redressed, heading back over to where her sleeping kit was resting. Setting to making breakfast for the two of them she couldn't help feel a bit of loneliness tug at her, she was missing Sango and even the lecherous Miroku, she even found herself wondering of InuYasha was alright.

Sighing a little she wondered if this had really been a good idea, true she was doing fine on her own so far and had made a little more progress than she would have if she had been with InuYasha but missing her friends was starting to get to her; yes she had Shippou but he was still so young, she couldn't really talk to him about her doubts or even fears of what might happen to them when they did finally r[un into Naraku, she didn't want to frighten the kitsune.

Smelling the aroma of food Shippou began to stir from his deep sleep, bounding happily over to her she giggled as the young kit hugged her tightly thanking her for breakfast.

"It's alright, got to keep my growing kit fed."

Slowly eating and watching her adopted son devour his serving and eyeing the leftovers that remand on the pan, scraping the rest on to his plate she smiled at his big eyes growing bright with happiness. Kagome stood and began to stretch mewling as she did so; she gave a sharp gasp as she felt the rush of a familiar pull. Someone was heading their way and was carrying a lot of shard fragments, she looked down worriedly at Shippou, she hadn't expected to encounter him so soon, according to the source they were still a few days away from the site.

"Shippou, listen to me carefully..."

Shippou sensing the strong yokai aura already new the reason for her strange attitude, he looked at her grimly.

"Run, as far as you can."

Shippou began to protest but she interrupted him looking at him sternly making him recall the way his own parents had told him to do so, tears began to bubble up in the kit's eyes.

Bending down she scooped the small boy into her arms and smoothed out his hair hushing him with a gentle murmur.

"I promise to return, I will not leave you alone in this world Shippou."

Giving the kit a tight hug she placed him on his feet and motioned for him to go before it would be too late, trembling but not wanting to leave her he hesitated and soon ran as fast as his little feet could carry him.

Kagome gave a great sigh, her worry about Shippou getting attacked from him now nullified; she reached for her bow and arrow. Focusing on the point of the shards she could begin to see a figure pulling itself out from the shadows of the forest around them.

Gritting her teeth she aimed at the source of such anger and pain that had begun to spread across the lands of the feudal area. He chucked a little when he caught sight of her making Kagome all the more irritated, did he think she couldn't handle him on her own? She would surly show him otherwise.


	5. Spider's Lure

He couldn't help but grin at the young woman before him, noting how the travels of solidarity had made her more sure of herself but that wasn't all her, in fact far from it.

Stepping in front of the miko she notched back her arrow, ready to fire at a moment's notice, hiding his grin he could feel his inner self screaming to proceed with the plan.

"Now now young miko, is there any need for such hostility so early in the day?"

She surprised a growl and scrunched up her face to show her disapproval of the comment, inching closer to her Naraku tried his best not to send the priestess into attack mode.

"All alone today miko? Where are your talkative friends?"

Trying not to let her hurt shine through she demanded to know his reasons for showing up here.

"was it the half-bred pup?"

That had done it, she fired her arrow; managing a dodge he cursed at his comment, he needed her to be calm and listen to him if he wanted this to go right.

Flexing his tall slender frame he turned to look at the morning sun Kagome could see taught muscles flexing as he moved, sun beams embracing him giving him a serene appearance as the wind slowly whipped his hair from his handsome face. Kagome began to wonder if Naraku hadn't had such a horrible history with her friends would she have looked at him as she had once at InuYasha, his deep crimson eye's moved back to her and she could feel a blush over creep her cheeks.

_'What I'm I doing getting all worked up at his appearance? True he's good looking and everything but the man's pure evil…there's no need to feel so embarrassed at looking at those seductive eyes or his strong frame…wait, what'_

So lost in her rambling thought she didn't feel the brush of black hair cascading onto her shoulder's, lowering his lips near her ear, his voice coming out huskily,

"Miko…might I inquire as to what overcomes you so?"

Kagome gave a squeaky 'eep' and whirled around to look at him, his face showing no emotion but his eyes' gleamed with curiosity.

"Stay back or so I'll help me Naraku!"

Naraku grinned at her and closed his eyes.

"It is not my fault you so easily leave yourself open; I am surprised you have lasted so long out her on your own."

Kagome gritted her teeth and lined her arrow up again, she was not going to fall into his mind games so easily.

"If you're here for the jewel you can forget it."

To her surprise he chuckled and at her with amusement, Kagome gave herself some distance from him and backed away a little still keeping her arrow lined up to his heart.

"Are you so sure that is what I have come for?"

Kagome forward her brow, agitation seeping over her.

"Why else would you visit me?"

"Perhaps I have just come to check in on our independent miko."

Knowing all too well his ability to watch the lands thanks to his sight-seeing 'child' she could only assume that he had been watching her, as for him showing up now instead of sometime earlier on in her quest made her wonder.

"Stop toying with me Naraku and just get it over with."

Taking a step closer to her he said in a low tone as to not cause her to fire off another arrow.

"Such haste to end our conversation, I am beginning to think you may not like me…"

Kagome snorted and took a couple steps back from the creature in front of her.

"That's an understatement."

"And to what do I have the pleasure of receiving your animosity."

Kagome tried to blurt something out but fund that she couldn't respond with anything, besides all the things he had done to Miroku and Sango she really didn't have anything else to stand for her hatred of him.

Taking a few more steps towards the girl his grin grew, she tried to back up and soon found her back against the hard surface of a huge boulder that protruded out of a mountain's side. She gulped and looked up at the looming figure hovering over her, his deep seductive eyes staring into her blue ones.

"I have done nothing to warrant this hate out of you unless you wish to attack on behalf of your friends but I dare say you would rob them of any revenge of a futile attempt at killing me themselves."

"I do have one…"

She said softly, trying not to lose herself in this strange scene he was creating.

"And pretale what it may be…"

He almost purred into her ear as he lowered his head next to hers, no longer worried about the threat of her powers knowing all too well she had surcummed to his attempts.

"The shikon, you wish to possess it and I can't allow it..."

She whispered as she felt the warmth of his breath tickle her lips as he moved to gaze into her eyes again.

"Perhaps we could reach an agreement on the matter..."

He said to her, his voice melting her as he brushed his lips upon her own. Shivering she attempted at a halfhearted shove to remove him which only succeeded in his own hands coming upon her own.

"Do you wish me to stop?"

His voice carrying a husky tone, Kagome could only give out a small whimper in response. A part of her was telling her to stop, telling herself that she was about to kiss the enemy but the other part of her was craving the feel of his lips, of some sort of show of affection that InuYasha had never wanted to show her.

Smiling wickedly at her eyes closing in approval, he raised her chin with his hand and lowered his lips upon her.

His lips upon her Kagome was almost in shook at how warm and soft they were, never how she would imagine them feeling, suddenly feeling the wetness of his tongue demanding entrance she slowly complied. Forcing his way the rest of the way, roughly taking hold of her mouth, he roamed the crevasses of her leaving Kagome powerless against him. Feeling warmth spread inside her she couldn't repress a moan that escaped within her and re-vibrated through Naraku making him pull back and grin at the flush faced miko.


	6. Determined

**note:** I had wanted to thank you all for reading this far and to all of you who are enjoying how it is progressing.

* * *

As Kagome shuffled back to the tent that had only hours ago held her and Shippou within, sliding inside she sighed and plopped onto the tent's soft floor, holding her shikon fragment tightly she felt a rush of emotions overcome her as she relived what happened a few minutes ago.

What a strange encounter she had been through with Naraku, kissing her passionately one minute and leaving her behind the next, he had smiled at her promising to return again and whisked away into his miasma.

She turned too looked around, wondering if she should bother to pack for her search for Shippou that was until see saw a trembling figure under her blankets. Knowing fully who it was she smiled and pulled the covers away to comfort her young friend.

"K-Kagome! It's you! I thought you were Naraku!"

The young kit squealed as he jumped into his okaa-san's arms letting large tears fall from his tiny eyes, giving the young kit a reassuring hug she smiled and wiped away his tears.

"It's okay Shippou I'm here."

He sniffled a little and nodded just happy that he was re-united with his okaa-san, he was so afraid that he was going to relive the passing of another parent a thought that still terrified him.

"Why would you think Naraku would come in here Shippou?"

Kagome asked him after he had a chance to relax and return to his happy self, the kitsune looked at her with a thoughtful look.

"Well, when you first stepped in, all I could smell was Naraku so I had thought it was him who had come inside."

She could feel her cheeks begin to burn at the thought of his scent overpowering his own and wondered if she still had his scent on her, Shippou looked at her quizzically and wondered about her strange reaction.

"What happened with you ad Naraku anyway? You don't look hurt, did he even attack you?"

Kagome's blush deepened and she stuttered as she tried to answer.

"W-well, I guess I wasn't who he was looking for…"

Shippou gave her a strange look but didn't question it, after all Naraku was a strange being and no one really knew what he was planning half the time.

"I'm surprised he didn't hound you for the shikon fragment though, he always seems so bent on going after all of them."

Kagome felt her sweat drop; her Shippou was always so conservative.

"I uh, guess he hadn't noticed it…"

Shippou nodded and walked over to her bag, searching inside he found his prize and excitedly tore them open.

"So where to now, are we going to still go after him then?"

He began to munch happily on his potato chips, Kagome could have died, how could she go after him now when they had such a strange encounter today as it was. She needed a few days to think this through, though in all truth she knew it would be better to press on.

'Gah, I wish I could get some advice about this…but I can't talk to Sango about it, one word about what Naraku had done and she'll drag Miroku and that jerk with her…'

Sighing deeply she threw herself back into the mass of blankets and pillows and mentally screamed, maybe this was what Naraku had tried to do. Throw her so off track that she wouldn't be able to focus on the task at hand anymore, he was such a cunning hanyo.

'Well if he thinks that's going to stop me then he's a pretty vain bastard..."

She looked at Shippou who continued to look at her quizzically, munching happily on his chips he was still want for her answer.

"Yes Shippou, we will push on and continue our journey to head his castle off and get ahold of his shards!"

She said as she made a fist with her hand and raised it in the air, Shippou nodded and mimicked her actions as he munched happily to show his approval of the decision.

Having enough of the thoughts of today's events she began to pack up their supplies much to the disapproval of Shippou but she needed to press on, to go forward and finish this journey so she could, well she wasn't to sure what she wanted after this anymore but she figured after she was able to get all this done the answer to that question would come a lot easier.


	7. Plot

Naraku headed back to his castle, it's barrier hiding him from a certain hanyo though he knew it would be all too easy for him to break once he found its location but no worry he would have moved long before then.

Landing onto his courtyard he spotted Kanna sitting next to the koi pond staring blankly at the fat little fish who happily splashed around at her company, it was one of the few things the girl seemed to enjoy and not being completely heartless Naraku had permitted her to keep them.

"Kanna where is Kagura?"

"She has gone to visit the lord of the west lands master Naraku."

Naraku could feel anger at his reincarnations insolence grow, he knew all too well that the girl hated every fiber of his being and was probably begging that irritating inu-yokai to help her in killing him off, he would have to end this silly notion of free will in her before he got killed.

"Kanna alert me to her return, I have some things I must take care of."

The girl made no sound nor any indication that she had heard what Naraku had told her but he knew that the young child had heard him and would do as she was told, leaving her at the koi pond he proceeded inside to relax within his study.

Sliding open the wooden door he walked over to his table and sat himself down, placing his side of the jewel on the table he let his thoughts wander back to the strange time miko.

He had pulled away sensing the need that started to build in her at his touch looking down at her soft pouting lips he couldn't help but chuckle at her state, brushing a stray hair back behind her ear he promised to return to discuss their deal.

He felt his own need rising for her and cursed at his lack of control over his lust for the miko, at least his plans were going smoothly. The only thing that seemed to keep her from completely falling was that little kit she kept around, he would have to find a way to get rid of him but of course how attached the girl was with the little thing he might be able to work the kitsune into it all.

As he sat there pondering over all his different options before him a soft patter of feet approached him, Naraku turned to look at the little child and glared at her sudden interruption of his thoughts.

"Master Naraku Kagura has returned."

Ah yes, he had told her to come when she had retuned, sighing in frustration at the wind witch he ordered Kanna to bring Kagura forth. The girl bowed and turned to walk out the door, she then turned to stare at her master who had returned back to his previous thoughts.

Sensing eyes upon him he looked at the source and forward his brow, now Kanna was defying him?

"Have you a problem with my orders Kanna?"

Kanna slowly shook her head no and told him in her soft monotone voice.

"You seem to be changing master Naraku."

Angered by her comment he commanded her to go and fetch Kagura and retire for the night before she ended with Kagura's punishment. Kanna bowed and left silently, he fumed over the girl's thoughts. How could the great Naraku be changing, he was as he had always been, no more no less and as to what was changing in him he held no knowledge of that.

Perhaps he was over working Kanna, maybe she was losing her keen sight. No, he knew all too well the girl's abilities and limitations, he would just have to watch himself and make sure he didn't lose himself in the wrath of his own tactics.

The door sliding open aggressively Kagura entered and stepped before him.

Sensing her anger and hostility he could barely retain his lure to kill her where she stood for her insolence.

Gritting her teeth and bowing reluctantly she gritted her master with a false attitude of pleasantry.

Reaching for the tea that had been cooling on his table he stirred it lazily and looked upon his once proudest creation.

"Kagura, do you think that I am blind to what you do beyond my walls?"

Kagura looked rather upset at his knowledge and turned her head away in anger, causing Naraku to surface his yokai aura to grab her attention.

"I have had enough of your rebellious streak, it is time you learned your place."

Kagura's face paled and she took a hasty step back, knowing full well that he would soon be going for the jar that held her only hope for freedom.

"P-please n-Naraku, I –I will do what you wish…"

Naraku smiled wickedly sliding the giant clay pot back onto its shelf; she could be so delightful when given the right nudge.

"Then you have some work to do for me and perhaps we could discuss your wondering restrictions."

Kagura's eye's looked hopeful and she thanked Naraku with half-heartedness hoping that he would keep his word.

"It seems the time traveling miko is on her own, well except for one very small thing that is keeping her. I want you to bring him here but in order for this to work you must follow me completely."

Kagura nodded still imagining herself free of these walls and free to love wholly, she wasn't so sure as to why Naraku was so determined to trap the miko but figured it was nothing more than shikon related. Naraku began to spin his web of deceit around the miko and Kagura would be the wind to snag her within its threads.


	8. Connection

Kagome and Shippou had managed to find an Inn and bunkered down in one of their plushy rooms, so excited to be inside for once Kagome and Shippou made a day of it knowing all too well that if they had been traveling with InuYasha they would have had no time to stop and enjoy the simple things bonding as friends can bring.

Thinking about Sango and Miroku as she and a very excited Shippou entered their room for the night about to try and lay Shippou down she stopped when she saw a blue glow erupt from her backpack. Shippou eep'd and ran behind his Okaa-san thinking that perhaps it was something that would attack them, curiosity biting at Kagome she walked over and began to dig for the lit item and broke out in smile when she saw it was the medallion she had received from her lecherous friend.

In shameful truth she had forgotten about the rare item. She showed it to Shippou who broke out in a relieving smile, flipping the medallion's lock it clicked and churned reeling as an image broke out onto its surface.

She nearly broke out into tears as Sango's face was reveled on its screen, gripping the precious item tightly she smiled and yelled out to her friend.

"Kagome-chan, why haven't you been contacting us we thought the worst!"

Sango had a tendency to mother her and usually she would just brush the comments away but she nodded her head shamefully.

"I know we've been rather busy….I'm sorry can you forgive me?"

Sango paused for a moment making Kagome worry that she had really angered her but then she broke in a great smile reassuring the young girl that she could never be mad.

"So tell me, how are you getting? Is Shippou behaving for you?"

Shippou jumped in at mention of his name and eagerly greeted the demon assassin, promising that he was on his best behavior and that he was taking good care of Kagome.

"Have you encountered in battle then?"

Kagome was about to answer when Shippou cut in, her face turning pale hoping that she would leave Naraku out of the conversation. She still hadn't quite figured out how she wanted to proceed with all this and wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into before her friends rushed in blindly.

"Well a couple, but we managed to defeat them pretty easily! We even got a few shards out of them..."

Kagome sighed, thank goodness.

"…but then we ran into Nar-"

Shippou was cut off by Kagome's hand who took hold of the medallion as well, struggling to keep hold of the struggling kit and look as normal as she could to keep Sango un-worried she laughed.

"We ran into some...um Narcissus and boy they were sure pretty!"

"O, okay well I am glad to hear that everything is going well with you two. I wish it were so here..."

Kagome suddenly turned very serious and began to worry about her far away friend.

"What's happening Sango?"

The woman gave a great sigh and looked grimly at her friend.

"It is Kikyo, she has changed the group so. InuYasha isn't at all acting like himself, he rarely even tries to search for the shards or even Naraku anymore and when he does Kikyo attempts to stop him."

Kagome sensed foul play and wondered what was taking place with the hanyo and began to wonder if she should return to the group.

"Has he...has he mentioned me at all?"

Sango's look said it all, Kagome's heart felt clenched again and any feeling of returning left her.

"Miroku and I are actually planning on leaving the group tonight. Honestly I am glad that Miroku suggested it, I was getting rather sick of the constant love noise between those two."

Sango saw the look on Kagome's face and abruptly apologized.

"No it's okay Sango, I have to face facts that he moved on."

There was a moment of silence and Kagome could see how un-comfortable her friend had become, taking a breath she forced a smile to reassure her that she was fine.

"So how is everything with Miroku then?"

Sango's face lit a bright pink and she stuttered a little as she tried to respond.

"It's been alright, with not having been wondering there has been no attempt on other women so he has been a lot more attentive to me though his lechery still persists."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle and feel happy to know that Sango and Miroku had gotten so close.

As their conversation grew to an end Sango seemed to grow depressed again, looking at her friend with concern.

"Are you quite positive you want to continue on by yourself?"

Kagome nodded she needed to sort some things out before she could re-join Miroku and Sango plus she couldn't risk InuYasha and Kikyo following the two to her.

"Sango I do know as to where Naraku's palace will be headed, if you wanted to meet at a point there we will be waiting."

She knew all too well if she went to his palace alone that she would have no chance and as he himself had said, it would be wrong of her to end his life without giving her friends the satisfaction of any revenge they might have had.

Sango's eyes grew bright and nodded happily, grateful at the information to the suspected location. She bid her friend farewell and the medallion went back to a regular metal trinket. Setting the medallion inside the well cushioned confines of her backpack she turned to Shippou to see if he was upset with her for interrupting him but only chuckled at the sight before her.

Tucking Shippou in, she smoothed his hair back. Standing up she walked out of his sleeping view and changed into her pajamas, crawling into bed with her kit she fell into a strange dream.

_That voice, that deep seducing voice calling her again she raced to it as it began to pick up its haunting tone the rhythm matching her foot falls._

_"It seems you're wanting me to stay_

_But my dreams would surely waist away_

_And I still have nowhere else to go_

_So I wait for you to take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way"_

_Reaching out she finds her hands grasping at a tall slender figure that looks down at her, his eye's bearing into her. Crimson orbs pleading her to stay._

_"And I've been waiting so long…"_

She wakes up in a cold sweat, looking around she can feel the pull of the dream leaving her making the warm sensation and happiness that it brought leave her. Looking down she sees Shippou still lying next to her, taking a deep breath she lays back down and falls back into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Take Action

Thank you once again for all the support and any credited to the song would go to Three Days Garce while the characters and insperation of the story would go to Rumiko.

* * *

Waking early Shippou and Kagome headed out, they had gotten a little behind enjoying their stay at the Inn and in truth Kagome was eager to keep something besides the strange dream on her mind. So setting off with high hopes they walked in the early light, not realizing that they were being followed by a particular wind witch.

Shippou trotted happily beside her for once not wanting to be carried, he had been especially happy to proceed with the journey. Kagome assumed it was because they would finally be reuniting with Sango and Miroku, she wondered how InuYasha took their leaving and then wondered if they were doing alright on their own but by anyone standards she knew that they were well off by themselves then she ever was.

As they got further from the populated area near the Inn she noted that Shippou seemed to be getting rather anxious, finally worried that her young friend might be having some sort of problem she asked him what was wrong.

"There's something coming and its demon aura is immense"

The kit shuddered and Kagome suddenly could feel what he was talking about, rearing back her arrow she tried her best to predict where it would show up but the valley looked clear until she saw it, a huge tiger demon came running into their paths, trying to get to Shippou and move him out of the way she reached out to him but was unsuccessful the tiger had grabbed Shippou.

"Shippou!"

"Okaa-san! Help me!"

Kagome screamed as she tried to fire an arrow in the tiger yokai's direction but trying to not hit Shippou she ended up missing as the tiger ran off she tried to chase after it. Hours seemed to pass as she tried to keep up with the yokai but she soon found herself lost, she screamed out again and hurried to catch it only to collapse into nothing as exhaustion and terror overtook her.

That voice, that damn voice again. Normally she would be happy to be here but she needed to go after Shippou. Strong arms wrapping around her picking her off the cold nothingness she had collapsed on, she looked into those eyes that were so enchanting to her, reaching for his face she begged for his help.

Without moving his lips she could hear his voice ring out that tune that always seemed to draw her deeper into the darkness that it seemed to always provide,

"Now it seems you're leaving,

And we've only just begun,

And you've still got nowhere else to go,

So I wait for you..."

Lowering soft lips upon her own the voice took over her senses making everything blur around her, she felt heat rising and felt the voice pulling away. She had to go do something though she couldn't remember what, all she knew was she needed the person behind this voice.

A dripping noise echoed into her ear making her head sound with every drop, opening her eyes slowly she saw crimson ones starring back at her.

'I must still be dreaming…"

Unable to resist the glow of the alluring eyes she reached up and searched for those lips that had taken her deeper into the dream that always left her so breathless, pressing her lips against the figure's she felt his mouth open, blushing at his boldness she slipped her tongue inside and gently roamed her tongue against his own.

She felt strong arms close around her waist lifting her up from the ground causing her to press into his body; she tried to stifle a moan as he responded back aggressively with his own tongue caressing hers roughly.

Pulling back for air she looked up and smiled only to gasp in horror at who she had been kissing, standing before her with eyes of lust was none other than Naraku, his arms still around her and with no strength left in her to try and fight him off she could only yell out her frustration at being tricked.

"You, you sick bastard what are you doing?"

Naraku looked at the girl a display of confusion crossing his handsome face, he almost looked cute that way Kagome thought only to curse herself for admiring him once again.

"I? You are the one who forced yourself onto me."

Kagome blushed and turned her head to break his intense stare on her, folding her arms across her chest cursing again at herself.

"Well…you're the one that opened your mouth!"

Naraku blinked and tried to stifle a laugh at her obvious embarrassment, she was rather cute when she wasn't so intent on ending his life.

"I only did so in a state of shock and as long as you're pointing out who did what to lead to it, you were the one who stuck your tongue in my mouth were you not?"

Kagome's face felt like it could catch fire, why did this have to be happening.

'It wasn't like you didn't enjoy it, in fact it seems you liked it more than the last time…'

'Shut up you! Stay out of this!'

'Fine but you can't deny it, we both felt what he does to you.'

Kagome hated arguing with her inner self, it always ended up winning in any sort of discussion they had.

Naraku chuckled as he saw the back and forth thoughts going through her head, he couldn't help but pride himself on the reaction he could get out of her just by a simple kiss.

"Okay, okay, I agree I started it but I'm also ending it alright, so could you let me go now?"

Naraku looked down and noticed that he was still holding the girl tightly to him, he almost purred as he gave her a small squeeze and let her fall to the ground with a thud.

Wincing as she landed she rubbed her backside and glared up at him.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rough!"

Naraku looked down at her and sneered; he walked over to a table and sat. He patted the tatami mat next to him, indicating her to follow his actions.

Kagome wanted none of it, in fact she wanted nothing more than to leave the strange room she had awoken in and go find her poor frightened kit.

"Look I can't stay and play your irritating games, I have to go after Shippou!"

She almost hollered at him, she looked a little nervous as she ended her sentence wondering if he would lash out at her rise in tone but to her surprise he only glared at her, rather death threateningly but not as bad as getting attacked she thought.

"Sit down and be silent girl I know very well what has happened to the young kitsune and have sought to take care of it."

Kagome blinked a few times, opened her mouth to speak and then closed it only to open it again.

"How did you-wait what?"

Naraku looked at her like she was slow and repeated himself.

"I have taken care of the problem, your kit is fine."

Kagome plopped down and looked at her estranged enemy, what was this? She shifted nervously not knowing how to proceed with it all.

"Where is he now?"

Was all that she could muster, Naraku's grin reappeared and he began to pour her a cup of tea. Accepting it numbly she watched his actions closely trying to figure out his game.

"He is arriving here with the aide of Kagura as we speak."

Kagome took a small sip of her tea and could feel the warmth of the hot liquid spreading through her body, she sat there for a moment as Naraku stirred his tea lazily.

"Thank you for this Naraku but why…"

She broke off, she didn't want to appear ungrateful for the rescue of her friend but she knew by experience that there was always a price for anything given by Naraku.

"Why I would so risk one of my reincarnates to help you and your kit? Let's say I wanted to try and turn over a new leaf."

"Don't toy with me Naraku."

He grinned.

"You're right that doesn't sound like me does it but perhaps it could be true, what would you do then?"

Kagome tightened her grip on her cup she wasn't stupid, she knew all too well that the man before her was too far gone to just turn sides like that.

"You want payment for all this don't you?"

Naraku's eyes sparked with interest, Kagome inwardly smiled. She knew it, what was he trying to pull.

"Well I'm not handing the shikon over to you so you can forget it."

Strangely his eyes filled with disappointment, Kagome felt confusion sweep into her mind. If not that then what was he after? Digging into his yukata he grasped at something, Kagome began to tense up wondering if he was going to kill her for her outburst but instead he tossed a small object at her causing her to nearly drop the cup of tea in order to catch it.

"If you think my intentions are so selfish then you may hold onto to this for the time being so that I may establish my innocence."

Kagome looked down at the object in her hand and nearly dropped the cup again, his half of the shikon rested on her small pale hands. She looked at him confused and then something hit her, what if this was a fake or even a ruse to lure her into giving over her half.

"You may check its sincerity."

She eyed him not sure how to react to his strange actions, gripping the tainted half she immediately purified it.

"Naraku…"

Naraku felt something stir in him at the whisper of his name through those luscious lips, gazing into her blue eyes he held his ground and painted an expression of uncaring.

"…are you feeling well…?"

He nearly fell over from the comment, did she really think that he would have to be ill to show some kindness, he growled a little making her flinch as he bit out at her.

"Stupid girl do not be so foolish."

Kagome almost sighed with relief, alright so he wasn't sick but it still didn't explain his new fund generosity.

"Alright so you're feeling fine obviously but then what is this about?"

"As you have said nothing I do is without payment…"

Naraku's familiar gleam began to appear in his eyes and he looked at the shaken miko with strange temptations in mind.

"…so let's strike a deal young miko…"


	10. Turn

"What? How did you come up with those terms?"

"Miko if you continue to screech at me-"

"And another thing stop calling me miko all the time! You know my name so use it!"

Naraku let out a low growl, Kagome may be pushing some boundaries here but if he wanted this deal to go thru then she wanted some common consideration.

"Fine Kagome, have you decided to decline my offer then?"

"What will happen if I do?"

He gave her a wide smile as if he was daring her to press him for details on what he had in mind.

"Fine I'll do it but no harm better come to Shippou or you'll be sorry!"

He grinned and took a silent sip of his tea, she continued to stare at him trying to read his facial expressions though it was as good as staring at a wall, why were guys like him and Sesshomaru so infuriating yet so seductive wait, not again she thought.

"So Kagome, would you enjoy a tour of the palace then?"

"Not really…" she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, yes I would be delighted."

"That's what I thought I had heard."

Just then Kanna appeared at his side and whispered something to him, he nodded and waved her off.

"It appears we may have to reschedule this date of ours-

"Date?"

He glared at her for interrupting and continued.

"-it seems Kagura has arrived with your kit."

Kagome stood up and nearly launched herself for the door but remembering that she knew nothing of the palace she eyed it, waiting impatiently for the wind witch to waltz in with her young friend. The door slid open rather harshly, strolling in irritated by the bothersome babysitting job she showed the fruit of her labor and plopped the young kitsune in front of Naraku, making him eep in shock.

Kagome gulped and was about to show Shippou that she was here and that there was no need to worry but then Naraku gave the kit a small smile offered him something to eat and began to speak with him in a calm demeanor, Kagura rolling her eyes and made an irritated noise directed towards Naraku to signal that she was ready to leave.

Whether he heard the witch or not he didn't show, he simply continued to eye the kitsune in front of him who began to tremble but stood his ground.

"No need for such fear your mother is here and waiting happily for your return."

Kagome could see his tail twitch happily making her heart melt at his ability to face someone so fierce and in such a place, Naraku nodded at Kagome to let her know that she could come and take her kitsune she wasted no time and threw her arms around him almost in tears as she cried out his name.

Shippou almost in shock that Naraku had been telling the truth and that this was indeed his mother embracing him could only begin to sniffle in response but tried to play it off rather maturely by grinning up at her and giving her small thumbs up.

She gave a small giggle and squeezed her friend tighter to her making him giggle, the whole scene was suddenly ruined when they heard snort and fwap of a fan opening.

"Now that you have the kit returned to his mother may I be so kind as to be permitted to leave."

Kagura bit out harshly to Naraku, he smiled at her which to Kagura by great surprise nearly making the woman lose her ability to stand. She backed away nervously, how could she have been so careless as to make such rude tones to him and in front of his, well, whatever these two were to him now.

"Kagura…do you enjoy insulting my guests?"

She shivered knowing all too well the thoughts going through his head about what to do about her influence, she shook her head.

"No master Naraku, please forgive my outbursts."

He chuckled slightly and rested his chin on his hand, what did he have in mind now?

"You seem to be forgetting that I am not the one that you have insulted…"

She almost cried out in outrage that she would ever have to ask forgiveness from these little pests, biting her tongue she looked at the two dumbstruck pawns in front of them.

"I am sorry…please forgive-"

"No, no, I am sure you know how to ask properly after all I didn't raise you to be so inhospitable."

Kagura grumbled something but looked at him innocently after getting the death threat eyes so bowing slightly she willed herself to get through this.

"Pardon my earlier behavior, I did not mean to offend you please accept my humblest of apologizes."

Naraku looked at Kagome who seemed rather uncomfortable, he wondered if she was appealed by the act or perhaps not satisfied with how he ran things here.

"Well Kagome, do you think she is being honest?"

Kagome looked down at Kagura's bent stature, looking up at her Kagura pleaded with her eyes that she did. Kagome felt Shippou's head nod in her arms, she bit back the disgust that all of this was causing her to feel inside so she sighed and nodded along with Shippou.

" It seems you are off the hook for now, yes Kagura you may go."

Kagura let out a breath of relief and straightened herself up, she gave Kagome a look before she left the room, was that a smile she had seen on her face? She had never seen her smile like that, was she thankful for helping her? She'd have to ask later.

"So then back to our pleasant conversation before we were interrupted.."

Kagome had almost completely forgotten about all that and inwardly groaned . She was grateful for him saving Shippou but this was ridicules, Shippou looked up at her confusion in his green eyes.

"You will have the run of the palace and its grounds but you will not step off of my boundaries without consulting me, do you understand?"

Kagome nodded hating to what she was agreeing too, she wondered if she would ever be able to see her friends again or even more importantly her family back in her time.

Shippou looked at her wide eyed, finally getting what was happening. Their once feared enemy was now becoming their landlord, this was going to be complicated.


	11. Roll Out The Welcome Mat

Collapsing onto the plush bed that she could technically call hers now she let out a loud burst of breath. Shippou was analyzing the room with a awe, looking into all the cherry wood chests and storage units, there was tons of very expensive and rare items adorning the room making Kagome feel out of place, she never was much into all these pricey items.

"Hey Kagome, are we going to live here now?"

Looking at her friend she felt horrible for having him end up in all this with her.

"I am anyway…Shippou you should go with Sango and Miroku until Naraku is done with my assistants…"

Shippou looked at her like she had slapped him, I know it must have hurt his feelings but in all honesty that was all Kagome could think of to make all this better for him besides Naraku never said Shippou had to stay here like she did.

Surprising even Kagome Shippou forward his brows and began to yell at her.

"I may be little but I'm not a baby and I'm defiantly going to lose anyone else important in my life!"

Kagome sat there a moment, mouth agape, Shippou took a deep breath and crawled onto his okaa-san's lap.

"So let's do this together okay Okaa-san?"

It was the first time he had called her that directly, he wasn't sure how she would react to it but hoped it was enough to show her that he couldn't possibly leave without her.

How could she resist those little lonely eyes, feeling emotions overcome her and willing tears away she brought the kit close and kissed his forehead lightly as she gave him a hug.

"Okay, together."

Suddenly there was a knock at their door, they both jumped forgetting where they had been. Kagome sat Shippou on the bed and gave him a reassuring smile as she slowly slide the door open and peeked into the hall, expecting Naraku only to not see anybody she was about to close the door when a voice rang into her ears.

"Pardon the intrusion Kagome."

The soft monotone voice of Kanna coming from the hall, looking down she saw the little girl looking up at her expressionless and still eerily ghost like.

"O, sorry Kanna. I didn't see you there."

If she was going to live here she might as well try to get along with the people around here, Kanna however just stared up at her not saying anything for moments.

"..Uh…"

"I have been told to come retrieve you and Shippou for dinner."

Is it really that late, how had the time gone by so fast?

She nodded dumbly, not really knowing what to say to the young reincarnation looking back at her little kit he gave her a smile and hopped off the bed to follow the two girls.

Kanna turned and walked down the hallways, there were so many twists and turns, each one decorated with a fine touch of elegance small oil lanterns casting a warm glow through them.

Finally when Kagome felt like the walls were going to close in on her they approached a pair of large double doors, Kanna pushed them open as if they were made of paper. Stepping inside she bowed and said something that Kagome couldn't hear, Shippou apparently heard everything because the next thing she knew he was bounding through the doors into the room all on his own.

Defiantly not wanting to be out in the halls alone she entered the room and was impressed by the beautiful dinning setting that had been placed in the large room, sitting there with an amused expression was Naraku; Kagome huffed in irritation, wasn't one encounter enough for the day?

Indicating where he wanted them to sit, Naraku greeted them and began to ask how they liked their room. Not wanting to start any trouble so early in the situation she found herself she stated that the room was fine, Shippou nodded but was looking around disappointedly she looked at her kit with questioning eyes but turned back to Naraku who seemed to be irritated that he wasn't receiving her full attention.

"In truth I'm a little surprised that it was as breathtaking at it was."

Naraku grinned at her; at least he had relaxed a little from her overly suck-up comment. She knew he'd be way too proud of himself and the way he kept his place to ever turn down a compliment of such a degree, Shippou was still fidgeting back and forth in his seat, Kagome tried hard not to let on that she wasn't listening to Naraku as she checked on her adopted son.

She almost giggled as he pointed at his tummy and mimicked Naraku as the man continued to drawl on about the needs to make sure that all guests permanent or otherwise were always satisfied with their surroundings.

"I rest my case, on another matter I should say we should start with supper for you and I have much to discuss yet Kagome…"

Kagome groaned and laughed it off as Naraku eyed her with annoyance; she nodded and agreed to talk with him afterward. As if waiting for a hint from their master a handful of well-dressed servants bustled through a small door that you would have not noticed was there, bringing tray after tray of different array of foods onto the table Kagome began to wonder if this generic buffet was an every night thing for him.

"As I did not know what you and your kit favored I ordered the cooks to make all that they could."

She smiled at him in thank you, that was a strangely sweet thing he had tried to do for them, Shippou began to grab all that appealed to him Kagome knew all too well the boy's eyes were bigger than his stomach and hoped that he wouldn't overdo himself.

Naraku picked a few things but continued to stare at Kagome, she wondered if it was a test or even a trick. She began to panic, what if the food was poisoned, wait why would he be so discrete about it if he wanted to kill them? She still looked fear stricken over at Shippou wondering if it was too late for the young boy, it would be all her fault, she could never live with herself after that.

She looked over at Naraku who looked angered, he was tapping a finger on the table impatiently catching even the hungry kitsune's attention. Looking over the scene he almost laughed and nudged his mom, she leaned to hear what he had to say not taking her eyes of Naraku.

"You're testing my patience…" Naraku muttered.

"Listen Okaa-san, here in this time when you serve guests they always get first pick and take the first bite. Naraku may not by the nicest guy but he probably is very traditional at these aspects."

Shippou whispered it all but Naraku being half hanyo had heard the conversation and tried hard not to laugh at the view in front of him, the girl must have thought ill of him.

"Yes I am, so would you be so kind as to commence with your choosing's unless you would like the dinner to be set up for the two of us?"

Kagome blushed but couldn't help and grab a few things she really didn't have any attention of eating, taking a small bite of rice she chewed in silence and avoided eyes with the man before her.

Not too long afterward Shippou had eaten too much and began to whine about wanting to go back to their room, Kagome went to reach for him but was stopped by Naraku who summoned Kanna.

"See to it that the boy gets to his room safely."

Kagome sighed as the boy hopped of his seat happily and followed Kanna out of the dining area right behind her. Despite her efforts she was alone with the devious man anyway, sitting in silence for a while neither eating nor making an attempt at conversation, that is before the servants began to bustle in again and clear away all the uneaten plates of food and dirty dishes.

One asked if she was finished, Kagome paused not really sure of how to answer as if delaying the question would change his mind to talk with her but the man had the patience of a saint when it came to conversation, another thing InuYasha had lacked so all she could do was silently nod and watch as the room quickly cleared out.


	12. New Friendship

Discalimer is on the first page if you have any doubts to who owns the right's to the original characters and story. Also thank you all for supporting the stroy and following it's progress I hope you'll enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

Inter-tangling his elegant fingers he smiled as Kagome's temper began to rise with each passing moment, finally after she couldn't take it anymore she blurted out what was on her mind.

"What? I'm here let's get this over with already okay, it's been a long day."

He looked rather surprised but ended up laughing which just fueled her anger more.

"Alright calm down Kagome."

Taking a breath she tried to calm herself but crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

"I wanted to talk about some things concerning you and your kit."

She looked at him wondering what he was going to say, if he tries to send Shippou away I'll kill him she thought to herself.

"First thing, you're kit hasn't had any education nor training for survival if he is to remain under my roof he will attend classes regularly for his own good."

Kagome was a bit shocked bout this, Naraku didn't seem to be the one to care about someone's future, especially a child that had been part of a group bent on destroying him. She was going to retort that no trainer from his castle could possibly trust-worthy enough, that was until Naraku gave her a very stern look.

"I know your concerns, I have selected the best that I could find; for his demoniacs training he will be taught by your teammate's younger brother."

Kagome's eyes flew wide when she heard this, Kohaku? How could she have forgotten that he would be here but him training Shippou, she wasn't sure about his but maybe she could somehow work a deal into all this later to try and get Kohaku freed though the whole shikon shard thing could be potentially problematic, gah this was all too much for her.

"The one to teach him the important educational points will be Kanna, despite her youth she is very diverse in worldly knowing's and has intellect passing many."

"Wh-why are you doing all this?"

"Tell me, what do you think will happen to the kitsune once you leave this time?"

She couldn't answer that, he was still so young and had no one but herself to turn to sure Sango and Miroku would try and fill in the place for her and his parents but she knew it would be rough for him and as for when he got older, well she couldn't answer that.

"Exactly, his future is undetermined though I seem ruthless I am also merciful especially to the young and I will not let his future be so when he is under my care."

_'His care? What, his suddenly going to take a dad role now? This guy has issues but it'll help Shippou in the end so I best just let it go.'_

"Alright he can go to these classes under one circumstance."

"You act like you have a say in this."

"His son so I do and if you want my end of all this to happen!"

Naraku didn't say anything nearly narrowed his eyes and let her continue.

"I will attend his classes to make sure that there is no trickery."

Kagome could have sworn that there was a flash of pain on his face, had she offended him? She shouldn't have said that last bit and she felt kinda bad for hurting him but she wanted to make sure that he couldn't turn down her demand.

"Fine, now to you."

His voice was colder now, she guessed that she had offended him and looked down wondering what was to be of her.

"Your attire is far too lecherous…"

'Lecherous? How dare he call what I wear lecherous! If he thought this was lecherous he would positively die from some of the girl's back in my time! What a load of shit.'

"I have received complaints from some of the staff saying that your garb is far too distracting."

_'Staff my ass…more like a certain power hungry guy in front of me has a problem with it...'_

"So while you are residing here you will wear traditional attire unless approved by me, do you understand?"

She couldn't believe he was talking to her like a child, she wished she could 'sit' him into oblivion, maybe she should look into finding out how to make those.

"Fine your majesty, o but there is one problem I don't have any traditional clothes!"

"Watch your tone with me girl or I'll make you call me that from now on and as for your dilemma I have sought to it, you will find your dressing quarters have been stocked to accommodate you and your kit."

Not knowing a good comeback for this all she said was thanks and asked if that was all.

"No I have one more thing to notify you of…"

He got up and walked over to her, she gulped wondering if she was going to finally get punished for all her outbursts and rude behavior to him but instead he bent his head low to her ear letting his soft lips graze the tips of her ear.

"…if you ever need _assistance_ on following my dress code please do not hesitate to bring it to my attention and we can discuss the appropriate _actions_ for your thinking…"

She felt goose bumps begin to form at her skin, how could something so threatening be so seductive. She glared at him and stood up as he backed away with a smirk.

"Not happening…"

"That's a good girl now off to bed, we have an early morning."

She stomped out of the room into the hall thankful to be out of the scenario, she began to walk through the halls only to find herself totally lost. Maybe it wasn't as bad with Naraku as she had thought, no at least out here she was alone. All alone, she paled, okay maybe not.

"Are you lost?"

_'Oh thank god! Someone to help me."_

She turned to see Kagura or maybe it wasn't, this Kagura was smiling at her in a non-menacing way, it was pretty creepy.

"Uh…yea…I am, I was trying to get back to my room…."

Kagura approached her and gave her a playful tap with her fan.

"Staying in late with Naraku huh?"

Kagome almost yelled at her for her ideal at the situation but didn't want to offend someone who was beginning to like her here.

"Something like that…"

"Just watch yourself Kagome, he is good at getting what he wants."

_'Yea I know that…'_

"Anyway, let's get you back to your room, it'll take some time to get used to the layout here but I'd be happy to give escort you until you do, if you want that is."

Kagome brightened, she couldn't believe how friendly Kagura could be, why hadn't she shown this side of herself before. Oh, right, the whole fighting thing.

"Yea that would be great Kagura."

They talked about this and that while they walked, Kagome tried to memorize the turns and doors but after the first right right left and the left left right she gave up once again and just focused on the conversation which was a lot better than when she had been led by Kanna, not that she didn't like the girl just that she was so silent.

"Well here you are."

Kagome didn't even recognize the door belonging to her newly acquired living quarters, she turned to smile at Kagura and thanked her for her help.

"No problem Kagome, I'll see you around."

Happy that she made a friend in the midst of all this she stepped inside and silently slide the door close behind her to not disturbed Shippou if he was asleep already.


	13. Stirring The Fire

As she expected a young bloated kitsune was crawled up in his bed and bundles of blankets were entangled around him, tip-toeing over to her own plush bed she went to find her bag but remembered that she hadn't brought it with her.

The clothes and other things she could leave behind but her medallion from Sango and Miroku was important to her, first thing in the morning she'd have to convince Naraku to take her to get her stuff.

Sighing in defeat she shuffled over to the dressing cabinet, she yanked it open expecting worn out second hand cloth but to her surprise they were all very fine, silks in many colors and patterns she was a little excited to wear some of them but right now she needed to find a sleeping yukata and there on the second tier was a row of sleeping yukatas, some for summer and some for winter.

Slipping one on and making sure it wouldn't slip off of her through the night she crept into her bed and began to crawl into its soft bundles.

Resting her head on the soft authentic feather pillows she fell asleep with no trouble thanks to the all exhausting day she and Shippou had to endure.

As felt the waves of sleep crashing over her she couldn't seem to get Naraku's face and the feel of his lip upon her skin off her, she blushed at the thought that they had kissed twice now. What would the others think if they ever found out, what did Naraku make of it, was it all a game to him?

_'Men are such jerks…'_

As she finally began to feel the edges of sleep begin to drag her down she was startled awake by an odd sound, looking over at Shippou she saw that he was still overcome with sleep. Laying her head back down she began to forget the sound until it came out of the darkness again, sitting up she looked around the room concluding that it must be coming from the hall.

Getting out of bed hesitantly she began to creep slowly to the door not wanting to wake Shippou but also trying not alert the thing from the hall that she was coming. She slide the door quietly open an inch or two so that she could peek out but was sadly only greeted with a dark empty hall, maybe it had just been the servants of the castle going by to dull the lights of the lamps then.

She began to close the door when a figure caught her perifial attention and made her look back into the hall expectantly and there it was a soft hue coming off a figure, she slid the door open a little more to get a better look at the person in the hall only to find it gone. A little disappointed she slid the door shut quickly and hurried into her comfy bed as she tried to figure out why she was so disappointed that she hadn't been able to catch the figure.

Feeling warmth coating her skin she squinted an eye open only to close it tightly after a burst of sun greeted her, how had she been able to fall asleep so quickly. Shifting lazily out of bed she tried to detangle some bed head and looked over at the bed that once held a sleeping Shippou, it was bare and messy indicating he had already gotten up. Looking around the room expecting him to be waiting for her she felt a panic swell in her as she noted his absence, jumping out of bed she began to thoroughly search all the places he could easily be hiding in.

No such luck, making her way to the door she slid it open harshly ready to run as fast as she could to try and recover her lost kit only to run smack dab into a well-toned chest who held her tightly so that he would not fall onto her butt.

Looking up she saw a very amused Naraku looking down at her, he chuckled as he took in the scene of the room and the young woman in his arms. Her hair was wild giving her a very erotic look and her sleeping yukata was parted a little too much around her great mounds giving him a very nice look at their curves almost daring him to make them his.

"Do not worry; the young kitsune is off with Kohaku already, seeing as you were deciding to sleep in he went on ahead."

Her lips parted into an o making her lips look plump and inviting, he took a hand off from her seductive hips and couldn't stop himself from rubbing his thumb across the bottom of her lips making the girl let out the tiniest of noise in surprise. Smiling he moved his other hand to the small of her back and pressed her closer to him making the girl's cheeks swell with a deep tinge of red as her bosoms pressed hard to his own chest, he could feel heat from her abdomen warming his own but to his surprise she made no move to stop his onslaught in fact she was starting to move her lips closer to his own.

Releasing her he smirked at her pouting face, how he loved to see her like this but now wasn't the right time.

"Would you care to go join your kit after you are dressed and have eaten?"

She looked at the floor, face still holding traces of the need he had stirred in her.

"I will have one of the cooks bring your food to the room so that you have time to get ready and I imagine you will need an escort to the training grounds"

She looked at him, wondering if he would consider doing it but to her disappointment he declined to do so due to prior commitments and promised to send her an honorable guide.

She wondered if that meant Kana and felt a bit of dread but she had an idea, hopefully Naraku would let her have this one thing.

"What about Kagura?"

Naraku looked at her as if he had been cursed at but nodded to show his approval though quite obvious he didn't approve, he went to leave and Kagome sighed with relief but wait! She called out to him and quickly caught up, he eyed her with suspicion.

"I need to go back to get my stuff that I left at our campsite, could you take me please?"

He sneered at her and almost declined but saw the pleading in her eyes and with aggitation seeping into his voice agreed to do so later when he was free of time, she smiled brightly and thanked him causing a strange feeling to spring in him.

"Will that be all then?"

She could tell he was losing patience with her today but she was still in such a good mood that she couldn't help smiling at his state, she nodded happily and watched him walk down the hall in a foul mood.

Striding happily into her room she slid the door shut and began to rummage through the many kimonos, finally deciding on a simple white one with red sakura patterns. Tucking everything in tightly she twirled around and thought happily about how her mom would always beg her to wear more kimonos around the house but that was only followed by a sudden depression of maybe never seeing her family again.

There was a soft gentle knock at her door, she slid it open and saw a very frail looking girl already bowing with tray before her, Kagome felt a little weirded out, and did they all have to be so polite.

"Miss I have brought you you're morning meal might I bring it in for you?"

"Yeah but please call me Kagome and you don't have to do that around me if you don't want to."

"Pardon mis-I mean Kagome…but don't do what?"

"The whole bowing thing, I would feel better if you didn't."

The girl looked at her with a worried expression but rose to her feet tray in hand, she walked into Kagome's room and paled a little at the mess that claimed it, Kagome caught her eyes following the mess and blushed.

"Sorry about the mess, I was in a rush today and didn't clean."

"We could clean it for you Kagome."

She waved the girl off panic setting into her, that was the last thing she needed.

"n-no I can do that honest, thank you for the offer though."

The girl once again glanced at her worriedly and placed the tray down on a little tea table and quickly said her goodbyes leaving Kagome feeling as if she had offended the young girl.

After eating a good helping of her breakfast she quickly started on cleaning the room when there was another knock at the door, this one was a bit more confident but still held restraint, Kagura she decided.

She opened the door happily and greeted her new found friend who to her surprise actually greeted her back happily with a smile set on her elegant face until she saw the state of her room.

"They haven't come to clean your room yet?"

"No I-"

"I don't know why Naraku keeps some of these people they can be so lazy."

Kagura spotted a young man walking by and called upon him making Kagome feel incredibly bad for getting the servants in trouble.

"You, find out who is to clean the rooms of this hall and tell them that this room is top priority and if I find a single thing out of place when I return to it there will be hell to pay."

The boy paled and ran off hurriedly to go find the young girl, Kagome felt horrible she would have to apologize to her later when she got the chance.

Kagura turned to Kagome and asked her what was wrong, Kagome muttered it was nothing which seemed to please Kagura who then smiled and took her friend's hand.

"Well then let's head off."


	14. Signs Of Growth

Kagura led her to an open courtyard with high stone walls surrounding it, she saw two figures in the distance and new right away who the little hyper one belonged to. Catching the two young boys' eye she waved at them happily and smiled happily when Shippou waved enthusiastically back at her, Kohaku waved slowly back at her she wondered if he still remembered her and everyone wanting him to come back to them.

Spotting a bench near the side of the castle she and Kagura headed over to sit and watch the two train, she wondered how Shippou had taken the news of these classes by the looks of it he didn't mind at all. She wondered if it was Kohaku who had been the one to get him this morning and asked Kagura who shrugged and mumbled something about Naraku liking to deliver news himself usually.

She blushed at the mention of his name, what that man had been making her feel for the past few days was agonizing and thrilling all rolled into one. A trick maybe but if so wouldn't he had mde his move already then her mind travled to the thought of his figure in the morning light as he walked into her room to wake her son and found herself blushing even more do to the thought of him seeing her sleeping.

A flash of light erupted before them snapping her attention back to the two boys before her, Shippou was surrounded by a strange light she would have ran up to him to see if he was alright but from a warning not to interfere from Kohaku she sat back down worriedly as she nibbled on her thumb nail and just like that it vanished.

"Wow! Okaa-san did you see what I did?"

He was so proud of himself Kagome couldn't help but feel joy and pride in her son, she nodded and cheered him on and to her surprise so did kagura. The woman seemed to be changing every minute that she spent with Kagome or maybe it was just that she only saw the side of Kagura that only Naraku had wanted the m to see, the dangerous wind witch side.

After a few hours of the two sparring she found herself a bit sore from sitting on the stiff stone bench and apparently she wasn't the only one, Kagura stretched out and stood up as the bows gave a polite bow to each other indicating the class was over.

"Well I talk to you later Kagome, I have a few _errands_ to run for mister high and mighty."

"O okay, see you later then."

Shippou ran over to her as she stood up only to kneel down to pick up the happy kit who giggled excitedly at his accomplishments.

"I love taking this class with Kohaku! He is a great trainer!"

Kagome smiled and smoothed out his hair as he gibbered on about the events she had missed.

"I'm so proud of you Shippou, you did great! You ready to get some lunch then?"

Shippou hopped out of her grasp and stretched out his arms nodding happily.

"Yeah but I have to leave right after cus my classes with Kanna start then."

Kagome frowned a little, so he would be busy like this all the time then. It didn't leave them much time together but I suppose this was the way her mother and all mothers feel when their children start school so she sighed and put on a smile and walked with the growing kit to the dining hall.

Eating the light lunch with Shippou who was talking about the things he might learn on his first day of class with Kanna, Kagome stirred her miso soup around not really too hungry and far too concerned about the same issue. After taking another great bite out of his lunch and washing it down with some milk he let out a satisfied sigh and hopped out from his seat giving her a quick hug and saying goodbye as he rushed out of the hall to go see Kanna.

Turning her attention back to her now cold miso soup she found herself sighing as well, what now. She really didn't have anything to do in the castle like everyone else did and with Shippou so busy as well there went the one person who could make the time pass fast.

"Is the soup not to your liking or do you just enjoy playing with your food?"

A deep smooth voice behind her said, she felt the goose bumps from this morning rising onto her skin again as if her whole body had a trigger devoted to him alone.

"Neither, just no appetite I suppose."

"I see, well do not look to me to force you to eat but seeing as we will be leaving soon I suggest you get some sort of nutrition in you."

Kagome straightened herself, of course she had forgotten that she had asked him to take her to retrieve her stuff. She turned and smiled at him, thanking him then turning back to the miso soup only to gulp it down quickly and jump out of her seat with a determined look on her face.

"Alright I'm ready."

Rolling his deep crimson eyes he led the way out of the hall and out of the castle with her trotting happily behind him. She was such a strange girl, was it because of her time difference or just that stubborn streak in her that seemed to have come with the package of being a reincarnation of a powerful miko.

Once they were in the small garden courtyard he summoned his miasma cloud and took her hand in his pulling her close to him, she blushed and tried to distance herself from the embarrassing situation but he held her fast in place.

"I wouldn't do that, my miasma isn't exactly friendly with foreign bodies especially those with purifying abilities. This is the only way to keep you unharmed is to have you close."

Whether or not this was true she couldn't tell so all she could do was go with it as he encircled his strong arms around her, she couldn't help but 'eep' as the miasma began to move around her thinking that the miasma really would reject her but only to find that they were being moved away from the grounds which were now below them.

She felt herself relax in his arms as the rush of air began to blow back her hair lazily, this was so much more enjoyable then the bumpy ride she had always gotten from InuYasha. Looking around at the views below she couldn't help but be amazed at her once greatest enemies abilities, looking up at him she saw his handsome face almost give off a glow in the sun his beautiful crimson eyes giving a look of peace of mind.

She had never seen this look on him before but she was determined to see this side of him more often, as she continued to ogle him she drew her eyes away from his black mane to his full lips and recalled how they had felt against her own.

"Is there something upon my face?"

Still day dreaming she was delayed in an answer and was horrified to see that Naraku was now looking right at her as she starred at his lips, feeling a soaring heat rise to her cheeks she shook her head fiercely and denied that there was anything.


	15. Problems Arise

As they touched the ground Kagome ran quickly to her many things sprawled about the space they had been inhabiting at the time, she looked around wondering if perhaps someone had stumbled upon her pack and ran off with it but to her delight she found it hidden safely under a bit of brush.

Bending to pick it up she pulled it out happily and plopped it in front of her, she wasted no time in unzipping the bag impatiently checking to make sure that all her items were still within its confines.

Feeling something metal brush her fingers she dug deeper and pulled out the medallion feeling like she could once again feel whole, she couldn't wait to get ahold of Sango and tell her about the strange few days she had been dealing with but then again she would probably have to leave anything Naraku related out of the conversation which then left her with nothing to tell Sango and a bad feeling inside her.

She felt a new wave of depression begin to take hold of her heart, it seemed all she ever did was hide things now. Carefully placing the treasured object inside her pack once more she lingered as she thought of how she would ever be able to get things right again.

"Is something missing from your travel pack?"

She jumped, she had almost forgotten that Naraku was here with her. She turned to look at him and nodded as she heaved the heavy pack onto her shoulders and began to walk over to him, signaling that she was ready to return to her strange imprisonment.

Wrapping her arms around his waist as the miasma started to bubble around him she found herself comforted and somewhat happy as he once again wrapped himself around her.

As they were taking off they heard a loud out cry of rage, Kagome's heart fell faster than she would have if Naraku were to let her go. She didn't have to turn around and look to whom the voice belonged she knew from years of traveling with him how every vocal cord chimed, clenching tightly to Naraku's yukata robes she looked up at him and pleaded him to hurry, looking down at her he gave her a smile, an all too familiar smile that mad her wonder how she had come to live with the yokai.

"Kagome!"

The hanyo pup yelled as he tried to gain speed and reach her but Naraku being the skilled maneuverer that he was had vanished with the young miko who had closed her eyes to the scene below.

What now was all she could think, if InuYasha spread word to Sango and Miroku sheer panic in the group would break out and as stupid as she had been that she had revealed his castles location there was no doubt that a battle would ensue.

As they arrived back at his borders he slowed his pace and almost completely stopped, Kagome looked up at him wondering if he was thinking of going back to toy with InuYasha but instead he looked at her in such a strange manner that all she could do was wait for some sort of sign from him to what he wanted.

"Kagome have you so torn your ties with the hanyo pup that you would not ask him for aid?"

"Aid? From what? And I wouldn't want anything from him."

She said irritated that he stopped there landing for a stupid conversation about InuYasha.

"Are you so happy with your arrangements now?"

She gave him a stern look that almost made him laugh.

"No but a deal is a deal and in all honesty it's helping my mission anyway."

"I see and that is all that this is to you?"

She looked at him confused, she really hated when he talked in riddles sometimes. I mean wasn't that the whole point of them coming up with this stupid arrangement in the first place?

Seeming annoyed by her inability to answer sufficiently her landed harshely on his grounds and released her so suddenly that she had to struggle to regin her balance.

"Geez what was that for?"

"I trust you have everything you need, now might I go by with no more interruptions?"

Not looking at her he walked off and headed into the castle, Kagome stood there not sure to be furious at him or to be sorry that she had offended him. Yet in all honesty she didn't even know how he would ever get offended at something as simple as a conversation such as this.

As she entered the castle a young bundle of energy assaulted her with a hug, she smiled and sat Shippou on the ground.

"Okaa-san I learned so much today, I'm pretty tired from it all but it was the one of the best days I've ever had!"

She patted his head affectionately and praised him for being so passionate about his classes.

"Were you respectful to Kanna?"

"Oh yes, I was a very good student, Kanna told me so."

"Good I'm glad, we have some time before dinner time so would you like to go call Sango and Miroku with me?"

"Maybe later okaa-san, me and Kohaku were gonna hang out for a little. Is that alright?"

Kagome couldn't say no to a face that pleaded with those bright little eyes, she smiled and nodded and watched him bounce away as he waved to her.

So with her kit spending time with his new best friend, her only friend her gone on some mission and Naraku acting like, well himself she was forced to go to her room and call her two dear friends by herself.

She slid her door open and was amazed that the rooms appearance, everything was neatly organized and cleaned it was like they had never been there. Remembering the girl and they boy that Kagura had ordered to clean it she promised herself that she wouldn't have to burden them anymore, seeing as they had enough to deal with around here.

Sitting on the corner of her bed she reached into her pack and pulled out the medallion, calling out her friends name's as she willed the contraption to work she hoped that she was able to reach them before InuYasha had been able to but after a few minutes she began to wonder if she had done it right, so she tried again this time putting more feeling into it but all it did was whirl glow then fade I guess no one was picking up, she hoped they were alright or not ignoring her.


	16. Spider's Web

**Please be Adviced: this chapter contains a mature amount of lemon, any that would take offense to the matter below is asked to please skip to the next chapter, thank you kindly.**

* * *

Night had fallen dinner went by quietly Shippou was so eager to go spend time with Kanna and Kohaku again that he had rushed and left before Kagome could protest and as for Naraku and Kagura neither of them showed.

So she was on her own to figure out how to get back to her room from the crazy maze hall, after a few turns some sort of fancy sakura and spider patterned shoji door, she knew she had gone the wrong way.

She sighed in frustration, why doesn't Naraku give out maps to this place when he forces people to live here. Okay that didn't make any sense at all, okay she needed to stay calm and figure out a way to get some help.

Just when she thought she'd have to start yelling for help she heard that strange sound again, following the echoing of the sound around a corner she came to a great door, bigger than any thus far that the castle had held, upon it a huge spider was skillfully engraved and colored into its woodwork.

Edging quietly closer she carefully touched the door, wondering if she should even be seeing something so deep within the castles confides but strangely the door eased open effortlessly as if it had been expecting her to come.

She stepped inside carefully and stopped in her tracks at the scene, this room was so intricately decorated more breathtaking then she could ever imagine, the red paper lanterns giving everything a soft soothing glow. Stepping farther inside she noted the plush furs hugging the floors and the full bed dead center in the room, caressing the soft bundles of sheets with the tips of her fingers she envied who ever got to sleep here.

"Do you take a habit out of barging into other people's rooms?"

Her eyes went wide and she froze in fear, how could she have been so stupid of course the giant spider stood for Naraku's end of the castle now she was a goner for sure. Turning to face him she did her best to smile at him innocently and play down the seriousness of trespassing.

"I uh, got lost and um needed some help so I thought I'd look around for someone."

She could barely believe that story herself but hoped it would be enough to fool Naraku.

"So after seeing the room was vacant you continued to wonder in?"

Damn, no such luck why did he have to be so cunning?

She tried to laugh it off but 'eep'd' as Naraku began to approach her making her back up and trip onto his bed, she looked up at him fearing what he might do to her.

Naraku approached fully intent to teach the girl a lesson on manners though not enough to harm her seriously, as she fell onto his bed and kimono slit gave way to a very attractive view he figured a new plan to teach the girl to watch where she tread.

Eyes aglow showing nothing but mischief Kagome began to try and wiggle out of the soft folds of the bed but to no such luck as she was soon incased with a tall figure around her, his black hair cascading around her blocking the view of any potential escape points.

"I-I'm sorry Naraku…please it won't happen again."

He smiled lowering his face towards hers, Kagome's face began to get that familiar rise of pink to her cheeks as she began to wonder what he was planning. Lightly kissing her soft lips he let out a soft rumble from his chest causing Kagome to squirm beneath him which only intensified his need.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a mew as his soft kisses trailed to her neck only to begin nipping and licking at the nape which made her mew louder and in return made Naraku bite down playfully.

She couldn't take all this and he knew it all too soon she would fall to his demonic callings, he moved his hand from there pinning stance and moved his large hand over the bare skin of her thigh. She shivered and bit her lip letting out a squeak as she shook her head no.

"Do you wish me to stop?"

He whispered heavily into her hear, taking a moment for her to answer he made no move to show her that he would not proceed until she consented, she nodded making him chuckle.

"Then you shall say what you want it."

She looked at him embarrassment covering her face, she knew she should say no, knew that this would only make everything more complicated but she aslo wanted this, naraku made her feel things that she never usually felt and she wanted to see if he felt the same.

"Please Naraku, I want you to continue."

"See now, that wasn't so hard."

Continuing to bite and lick down on her neck he moved his hands up to her soft mounds, pushing the silky wraps of the kimono away he exposed them to the might making her gasp. He flicked a hardened nipple causing her to cry out letting him access her mouth easily, forcing his tongue into her sweet honey laced mouth he aggressively massaged and pinched her sensitive breast in his hand, wanting to her more of her seductive suffering he began to move his other hand southwards as he called forth a couple of tentacles to aide him in propping her.

She looked at him with worry but lust laced her eyes heavily, pulling away their sweet kiss he laughed as she eyed his tentacles in a horrid manor, wiggle it at her face playfully he coiled the two around her slim waist and long sensuous legs.

"Don't worry, I have no doubts that you are not ready for that one quite yet."

Lifting her slightly and bending her legs, she let out a soft cry as he brushed the tips of his two fingers over her heat softly. Spreading her pedals open he roamed his finger against the slick slit.

"Look how wet you already are Kagome, have you pinned for me all this time?"

She squeaked out in response, blushing she instinctively tried to close her legs but his warm think tentacles held them in place.

"Have you changed your mind and wish to end the fun?"

She shook her head no again, this time not waiting for a verbal consent he lowered his head to her unattended breast and began to lick and nibble at its hardened peek making her arch into him as his every caress of her heat made pleasure shoot through her body.

Entering the two fingers deep within the moist tunnel he easily found her barrier, how pathetic that the hanyo pup hadn't even attempted at the miko once seeing as she had once loved him so he could have easily claimed the girl though it would not have given Naraku the opportunity to take her and have that ability to hold it against the pup later.

Her walls closing around his fingers tightly he grinned as he moved to her other mound and proceeded his attack, retracting them and pumping back into her he felt his demon side awaken as she cried out his name.

Taking back control over his demon he spread his fingers and asked her if she was willing to take him, her eyes widened and he felt her grow wetter making him smile at her state. After a moment she nodded and covered her eyes as Naraku untied his pants to his yukata which only made him laugh and tell her to uncover them.

"There will be no hiding from me unless you want me to take that pretty mouth instead."

Actually that was a good idea, next time he promised himself defiantly next time. As she uncovered her eyes and looked at his thick length her blush grew and she couldn't help but wonder how all that would fit into her tiny frame, practically reading the girl's mind he lowered himself over her skillfully and whispered into her to relax as he nibbled at her earlobe.

With aide of his tentacles they raised her legs for him giving him better access to his destination, rubbing his tip across her he felt himself grow anxious as she rubbed against him as well. Pushing his way into her quarters he held back a grunt as she held his length tightly, reaching her barrier he lifted her a bit more to make it a little easier for her.

Breaking past her barrier she cried out and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, smelling blood staining his sheets he forced his demon down as it hungrily tried to surface. Staying in place as to not hurt her further he waited patiently for her to signal her readiness and after a while she whispered okay into his hair as she held her eyes closed.

Pumping slowly into her he felt he grew slicker and tighter with each thrust, he wasn't sure if he could take this while fighting his yokai. Crying out her name she entangled her fingers into his mane of thick hair making him grunt at the tugging it caused, lifting her out from beneath her she gave a loud wail of shock as she was lifted into the air, laying on his back he lowered her onto himself sliding into her effortlessly.

He nodded at her signaling her to continue, she nervously moved her hips clumsily making Naraku laugh which caused a strange ripple effect in her abdomen. Placing his hands on either side of her hips he helped her get a rhythm and watched as she proudly swayed her hips on her own, removing his hands he possessed the wonderful bouncing mounds before him and eagerly nipped at them as she continued.

As Kagome's movements became quicker he could feel her climax coming and was surprised to find his wasn't too far behind, taking over he lifted her again laying her on her side as he went on bended knees and began thrusting into her aggressively. Crying out his name in such a tone he found himself overcome and soon climaxed with her as he spread his seed across her pale backside.

Letting a deep breath of satisfaction roll out, he rose and called to the tired girl curled up on his bed, smiling he walked to a better accessible point to her and lifted her off the bed bridal style. She opened her eyes angrily at him and pouted as he carried her through a pair of doors that connected to his elaborate room.

"Where are we going that is so important Naraku?"

"The bath, I dare say we both need it after the events that transpired upon my bed."

She blushed and mumbled something of the sort like you started it but soon hissed as she was lowered into a warm bath that submerged her to her breasts. Getting in behind her he moved her to his lap and began to scrub her gently, relaxing against his touch she slouched into him and began to play with the strands of his hair.

This was the last thing that her and Naraku would ever do together but surprisingly she didn't regret it and hoped that he didn't either but of course the way he was treating her right now it didn't seem to be that way, she couldn't help but shuffle her legs as she thought embarrassingly over their events when a hand was placed upon her hip that stilled her.

"Unless you want to continue our events from earlier I would advise you to stop."

Blushing and giving out a small 'eep' she stilled her fidgeting and let Naraku bathe her, after they were both clean they relaxed a little in the hot water which helped Kagome's cramps immensely but as soon as they had ceased Naraku lifted her out and helped her back into his room where he tossed her one of his sleeping yukatas, it was rather large on her but would do until she got back to her room. Turning to tell Naraku goodnight and watching as he dressed himself she ended up losing the words she had wanted to say and just stood there.

"Well, will you just stand there all night or get into bed?"

Feeling hurt from his harsh words she turned to go when a familiar sensation grabbed her around the waist and settled her into the newly sheeted bed. She didn't have time to wonder as to how he had changed them so fast as he was soon climbing into the large bed with her.

"What about Shippou?"

She could only squeak out, making Naraku scowl a bit.

"I was informed he was staying the night in Kohaku's room but if so wish to go get him and return to your room so be it."

Kagome shook her head no quickly and was surprised at the large arm that pulled her closer to him, covering her up she thanked him and found herself drifting off towards sleep as Naraku watched over her.


	17. Morning

Waking early she tried to stretch out only to crumble over in pain, she was still so sore from last night. Looking around the sunlit room she concluded that she was alone this time, climbing slowly out of the big bed, careful not to take big strides or sway her hips to much she saw a bundle on the chair opposite the bed walking over to it she noted that these were from her room, Naraku must have sent someone to grab them for her.

Thankful for his thoughtfulness she dressed herself slowly not wanting to strain any sore muscles, just as she had finishes cinching the last of her kimono there came a soft knock at the door. She paled hopping it wasn't someone for Naraku, what would become of her if they saw her in here, would they think she was stealing or something of that sort.

A knock again, this one a little louder, okay don't overthink this, she told herself. If she didn't respond back they would just go away right?

"Miss Kagome?"

She paled, unless they were looking for her that is.

"H-hai.."

She couldn't help but answer now, considering they knew she was in here it would be rude to whoever was on the other side to just ignore them.

"I have come to escort you to morning meal miss."

"O-okay, I'll be right there.."

Shuffling carefully to the door she opened it thankful for the light wood that it was made of, looking out into the brightly lit hallway that was dedicated to Naraku's end she saw the one girl from her earlier events of sleeping in, oh how wonderful an impression she must be making with the staff here.

"Hi it's nice to see you again."

"I am glad to hear you say such things miss."

Kagome could feel a bit of irritation overcome her at the branding of miss, she smiled and shrugged it off and continued with trying to make pleasant talk with the young girl.

"I uh wanted to apologize for last time, I didn't mean to get you or your coworkers in any trouble."

The girl looked at her strangely and bowed to her.

"Thank you for such kind regards Kagome but seeing as it is our job no offense was taken."

Though the girl seemed to have a warmer tune to her voice then she did several seconds ago,

Kagome smiled glad that she had set the whole thing better.

"Kagome would you like to join your son and Miss Kagura for morning meal today?"

Kagome nodded, no offense to Naraku but she really didn't want to trapped in here all day especially with the events of last night still so fresh in her mind, she wondered how she would ever be able to pull off that nothing had transpired between them in front of everyone.

Following the young girl down the hall, she felt the need to stop every now and then but pushed herself not wanting to give the girl any indication that something had happened but to her surprise the girl turned and looked at her with a smiling face.

"If you need to rest a moment Kagome we can, I know it must be a bit painful still."

Kagome looked at her with big eyes which made the girl giggle who quickly tried to apologize only to have Kagome stop here.

"How did you know though?"

"Who did you think changed master's quarters so fast? He is not one to keep waiting in the slight."

Kagome nodded and blushed, so half the staff here would already know of her relations with Naraku, she just hoped it hadn't spread to her son and her last remaining friends.

"I shall bring you some herbal tea with your meal, which should help with the pain."

Kagome thanked her gratefully and was delighted to see the girl give a bright smile, finally making it to the dining hall they entered as Kagome pulled together her strength to act like nothing was wrong. Sitting next to Shippou and across from Kagura she felt a bit odd as they both gave her funny looks, as the girl left through the staff doors into the kitchen she greeted the two who were already mid-way through their own meals.

"Morning okaa-san, um how are you today?"

Shippou was still acting really weird, she rustled his hair to assure him that she was fine which made the kit smile.

"Good morning to you Kagome, I assume you kept yourself preoccupied last night?"

Kagome felt a bit of color drain from her face as her friend put a hidden emphasis behind the simple sentence.

"O that reminds me Okaa-san, thank you for letting me stay the night with Kohaku we had so much fun!"

She turned to Shippou glad for the distraction from Kagura's statement.

"No problem, I'm glad you two had such fun. I trust you went to bed at the right time?"

Shippou laughed nervously and went back to eating, boys were so easy to read. Her brother was the same way whenever he got caught staying up past curfew, she missed him and the rest of the family. She would love to have Shippou come visit them with her one day but it didn't look like that would be to possible right now.

The door to the staff entrance opened ad out popped the young girl with a tray of herbal tea and a light breakfast to fill her stomach. She nibbled on some toast as she wondered where Naraku was now and what he was up to that he would just leave her like that but then again what did she expect from him, I mean he was their ruthless enemy at one point for a reason right.

"Hey okaa-san are you gonna come to my training classes today?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will, make sure you listen to him carefully though okay? I don't want you getting hurt out there."

Shippou groaned at her and mumbled something about him not being a baby which made her giggle, taking a sip of her tea she felt the warm liquid instantly relax her pinched sore muscles making her feel as if she were ready for the day, Kagura eyed her with amusement.

Kagome gave her the 'you better not say anything' look and laughed with her as Shippou looked at the two women before him, finishing the last few bites of their meal they headed off to his classes. Kagome's head still buzzing with the prospect of what she did with Naraku last night as she waved goodbye to her friend, who only started laughing at her obvious state.


	18. Spiral

The next few days between going to Shippou's classes and the random events that always seemed to transpire at the castle her and Maeko would spend time in her room devising plans, the more Maeko revealed to her she was less and less sure about wanting to go through with it all but seeing Kohaku's face reminded her of Sango and everyone else who needed this to work.

Naraku didn't act any different from his usual self much to the irritation of Kagome but she didn't expect much of him, I mean you can't expect someone to change just because of their encounter but it still did make her heart ache whenever she was around him and all he muttered was a hello or a how was her stay.

This morning Maeko had burst into her room early, Kagome had allowed the girl to come and go as she pleased to save the trouble of her having to wait for Kagome to drag herself out of bed and welcome her in.

"Ohayo Kagome, today's the day we start with act one."

The girl cheerfully whispered as she shook Kagome awake, Kagome smiled and pulled the covers back over her head she was excited but nervous at the same time. Part of her wanted her to do this for their mission and another darker side of her had other intentions for it all though she wouldn't admit to it, Maeko pulled the covers from her and effectively got the girl to sit up and yawn.

"You're lucky Shippou stayed the night at Kohaku's room again Maeko or he would have found out everything."

Kagome laughed as the girl threw a pillow at her.

"I am not so dimwitted that I would reveal it to everyone!"

Kagome giggled as the girl gave her a face and went to her closet to fish out something appropriate to wear, by the looks of it the sun was already rising the temperatures in the early morning setting.

"This one, though I am surprised that he would ever allow this type of yukata but this will do very well."

Kagome titled her head as her attention went back to the girl in her closet, she wasn't sure to what the girl was talking about but knew that for this to work she'd have to follow Maeko's guidance but when the girl turned and showed the small summer yukata to Kagome she paled and furiously shook her head.

Sure she was used to wearing short attire thanks to her ever popular uniform but this was pushing it, this looked shorter and like it might not fit her to well as it was.

"Are you trying to make me look easy?"

Maeko laughed and tossed the bundle at her instructing her to hurry up and get dressed.

"Did you ask for my help or not and besides if you didn't know this day at the castle is a little special so Naraku prides himself on making sure that all look their best for the festivities latter."

Kagome looked at her confused, she wasn't aware of any sort of thing why hadn't Kagura or even Naraku said something to her, she then wondered if Shippou and Kohaku knew of the events.

"Oh and Shippou's classes are canceled for the day lady Kagome, he is getting help from Kohaku with his attire."

So they had known and must have not passed it on to her, she could hardly blame the two boys though Naraku piled so much on the young here that there was hardly any time for play for them. Kagome sat up and began to undress and was about to grab the summer yukata when Maeko shoved a towel in her hand first.

"I think a bath would do first, then afterwards I can help you dress and we can arrange your hair."

"I feel like a doll…"

Kagome said teasingly as she followed the girl to the guest's indoor hot springs that she discovered a few days ago were next to her room.

"You flatter me with such a phrase Kagome."

The girls giggled, as Kagome scrubbed up in the tub Maeko set out her supplies for Kagome hopping that she hadn't forgot anything when there was a voice from the door.

"You better answer to them Kagome."

Maeko whispered to the girl, she nodded as she wrapped the towel around her and stepped out.

"Hai, who is there?"

"I have to state myself in my own castle now, such a burden you make on me girl."

Kagome paled and looked at Maeko panic in her face, Maeko shook her head and mouthed to her to stay calm.

"Will you not open the door for me or shall I take it apart instead?"

Kagome tightened her hold of her towel and looked back to Maeko who had gone into hiding taking her arsenal of things with her, sighing she slid the door open enough for her to see Naraku's frame but not allow him entry.

The man paused as he caught sight of her dripping frame, black coils of hair clinging to her body as the towel hugged her body crudely, and he knew all too well the beauty of the form behind the flimsy thing. He tore his eyes from the scene and looked at the girl's face which seemed not to help as it was flushed and reminiscent of so many nights ago.

"I came here to let you know that you're kitsune will have no need for his classes today, you and him will be attending a ceremony later attendance is not optional."

The girl nodded and he caught scent of her practically inviting him in, his demon all but screaming at him that there was no need for such pleasantries with her pushing the calling of his inner self away he tried his best to stay respectful. The girl took a step forward to him and he felt himself fall further into the spiral as she spoke his name, cupping her chin in his hand Kagome's eyes widened.

"Is everything alright Naraku?"

He smiled what a foolish girl she was to concern herself about his well-being but he found the trait adorable if only she could hear what his demon enticed of him it would surely cause the girl to faint, leaning in close to those pink lips he knew were addictively sweet. He feathered his own against hers and whispered that he would be making the girl's cheeks burn with his teasing.

Pulling back he grinned at her pouting face, telling her to meet him in his study when she was done with her duties here, he turned and left down the hall leaving Kagome feeling cold yet set ablaze all at the same time.

"Has he gone?"

Kagome 'eep'd' as Maeko pocked her on her shoulder, she slide the door close quickly and gave the girl a death glare for scaring her.

"Don't give me that miss I almost give away the entirety of the mission by inviting the master in just to have some unnatural meetings when your friend is in the room with you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at the girl who then ordered her to sit upon a chair she had found in order to style her hair.

"But you know this might be a whole lot easier than I thought it once would be, after seeing the way he acts with you this could be as easy as having an argument with Kanna."

Kagome felt her muscles relax as Maeko began to comb and twist her hair in different ways, she felt some things being pushed into the loops and heard small chimes as the trinkets rocked back and forth from the movement.

"Alright, I think that should do for your hair now hurry and get dressed to that I can help you synch this up and please be careful not to bump your hair."

"Yes mom."

The girls laughed but Kagome felt a ping of pain go through her at the thought of her mom who had always done this for her on festivals. Wrapping the fine cloth around her she pulled it around tightly and tightened the obi around her Kagome blushed as she noticed that quite a bit of cleavage was showing but not enough to make it look trashy, she felt the cloth hug her hips tightly making any movement she made in the garb highlight her every angle.

"Alright, go get your geta on and I will escort you to his royal highness."

Kagome nodded liking the small chiming that came from the trinkets adorning her hair, Maeko sure knew how to bring out her best features she just hoped that Naraku would approve of it, wait why should he have to approve she thought to herself the plan was to make him like it.

She sighed, ever since that night her whole view of the evil lord of the castle was beginning to shift wildly, the strange dreams she once held of the clouded man replaced with his face and his touch. She felt a pink tinge adorn her face as she shifted her feet on the black wood of the geta and called to Maeko that she was ready to proceed, butterflies battling in her stomach at the thought if his eyes upon her.


	19. His Angle

Naraku looked around pleased as he saw the utter rush and panic on his servants' faces, knowing well that the day of his creation was something he would not allow to be passed so stoically. Yes it was indeed selfish for him to so forcefully make the day be about himself but what person didn't act selfish on such a day?

Kanna walked beside him, silent as ever as she helped him foresee many events around the castle at once with her spiritual mirror. The girl stopped suddenly drawing her master's attention, he gave her a questioning look and was answered with her soft delicate voice.

"Master Naraku, Kagome is in search for you…"

He felt a sudden pull from his demon as thoughts of their past transgressions began seep into his core, pushing it away he reminded himself that the only reason she would be in any desire to find him out would be only because he demanded it.

"I will leave the rest of this in your care Kanna, I will return before it is time."

Kanna watched her master go after the strange miko and felt the change in his aura, turning her attentions back to the scurrying servants about the castle she wondered as to what would cus the change.

Naraku walked down his corridors and entered his study, rarely did he use this study seeing as he rarely had important visitors and he'd rather do his many over viewing and work in the comfort of his tea room.

Pushing the door open he saw the girl sitting at his desk she was daydreaming and hadn't noticed his arrival yet. A wicked grin settled on his face as he slowly prowled the young miko, so deep in her trance was she while she looked out the window that she didn't feel his aura incase over her as he stopped behind her.

Looking down at the young miko he caught sight of her attire and nearly lost himself, her wonderful curves highlighted with silky summer yukata, it's red cloth highlighting her midnight hair that looped gracefully back into elegant swoops that showed off her seductive brows and seductive ocean washed eyes that held so much hope for this world.

Wrapping his sleeves around the woman's waist almost causing her to fall off the small plush bamboo stool, she looked up nervously but calmed at seeing his eyes looking down at her. He felt odd that he would be so pleased to know that his presence was a comfort for her, grinning he chuckled as she shifted in his arms.

"Tell me Kagome, what vexes you so?"

She felt her face flush at the fact that she had been trying to come up with ways to seduce him into going through with her requests. Fumbling with her fingers she swallowed a lump in her throat as she went over the pep talk Maeko had given her before shoving her into the study alone.

"You refuse to answer me miko?"

Why did she always lose herself in the man before her, why was it so hard to just do something he would obviously think nothing of. Maybe it was the thought of embarrassment or even the fear if his rejection, she wasn't sure, maybe a combination of both that made her voice die out.

Okay, she could do this. If talking wasn't going to get her anywhere with it I guess she would have to use action but that seemed more troubling then the first option, she could see Naraku's irritation start to bubble forth so she closed her eyes and pulled his face closer to hers as she turned in his grasp.

To say that he was surprised by her forwardness was an understatement, it took a second to realize that the young innocent miko he so wish to taint was willingly kissing him with no force of his hand.

Not feeling him push her away or even try to resist she buried her hands into his soft coal colored hair, putting pressure on him to bend his head lower to permit her better access. He did so without argument making her wonder what he must be thinking of her right now, trying to focus on the task at hand she opened her soft pink lips and traced her small tongue across his bottom lip parting his own lips wishing to see where this would lead he stifled a rumble of approval as she nibbled sweetly at his lip.

Sliding her free hand into his yukata she found her hand meet with warm chiseled chest that felt so smooth under her fingers, taking the opportunity to slip her sweet tasting tongue into his mouth she roamed the space shyly going carefully over his tongue she felt herself melt as he responded back but at her soft rhythm making her melt further into him.

He was trying hard not to subdue her, the sweet taste and scent of her calming the ever talkative said of his demon, Kagome pulled him down so that he was sitting upon the furs of the floor as she moved into his lap never breaking their kiss.

Finally feeling like her lungs would burst from her long dive into the depths of Naraku she parted and took a breath, he only looked at her with guarded eyes showing no emotion to the events. Feeling determined to make this work for all of their sakes she kissed him softly on the lips again and trailed them slowly to his chin and down to the crock of his neck.

Kissing the calm pulse that pulsed beneath his skin she licked and nipped at him wondering if she was doing this right she concluded it was when she felt a low rumble pass through him and travel into her as she kissed his pulse again another set of growls escaped him.

"Unless you want my demon loose upon your frame I would refine from your continuing assault of my neck."

She jumped back looking into his eyes as darkness was forming at the edges, she looked down upset that he had so harshly stopped her. Seeing this he sighed in irritation as he lifted her chin with a single finger so she would meet his gaze, the dark coloring was ebbing away but he still held a look of anger.

"Do not think so much into it, I simply have no wish to harm you."

She found herself confused, wasn't that what he was after in the first place?

"You don't?"

He grinned and she felt shivers go down her spine as he looked at her with predatory eyes giving his red eyes a heat filled glow.

"Would you rather me set him loose?"

She shook her head fiercely making him chuckle at her ability to stay so calm with him, she was an interesting girl to say the least far more enticing then the undead miko that his human form had fallen for. If the girl would ever learn to fully tap into her powers she could possibly take his life effortlessly, making her all the more seductive to him.

**_'She would make a most powerful mate'_**

_'What a ridiculous notion, don't be so blinded by her sex appeal fool'_

**_'I dare say you are the fool, do you not realize the potential of claiming her? Think of it, it would tear that hanyo in two plus you would have control of the one that holds the jewel.'_**

_'Indeed you speak of an interesting proposition but you know as well as I that she must consent to the mixing of our bloods.'_

**_'so make her consent, make the girl fall for you, tend to her wants and needs, show her compassion and the girl will fall into our hands and that supple body and power that comes with it will be ours to do with as we please after.'_**

_'You are a very troubled soul my friend.'_

**_'Mind you we are one in the same so you are insulting yourself so that leaves me to think you are the more troubled of us two.'_**

_'A low blow'_

_**'Such feeling of resentment, you grow weak already.'**_

He grinned; arguing with one's self was never healthy even if his demon form did have a mind of his own. Shifting his attention back to the girl wrapped in his arms he pulled her closer making the heat of her face burn brighter as he lightly nibbled at her ear.

"I think it wise we return to the happenings in my castle unless you wish me to ruin your attire."

She gave him a warning look as if to say don't even try it which made his grin only grow, standing up with the girl scooped in his arms he gently placed her back on her getas and watched as she smoothed out any imperfections that had occurred on her robes while they had been kissing.

Taking his hint to follow her back she took small steps wondering how everything had gone so off track, well if he wanted her help with his wish he'd need to deal with her so she supposed that always gave her next time.

Then something hit her about the whole reason they had been in the study in the first place and she tried to hurry to catch up to him, hearing her hurried but careful steps he stopped and waited for her giving her a quizzical look as if to say hurry and speak.

"Um…I was just wondering why you wanted to see me in your study."

"It seems I was interrupted from my original reasons of having you there…"

He paused delighting in her obvious embarrassment.

"…so I will save if for another time, hurry now girl I will not be late."

She nodded and walked after him still a bit embarrassed but happy about his approval of her actions, which then made her realize that she was only supposed to be doing this for a mission but it was so hard not to fall for the half demon before her knowing all too well what her fate could be.


	20. Day Of Creation

Surprisingly everything had a light air to it, people were actually smiling and having fin as they put the finishing touches on Naraku's event. Kagome couldn't figure out where to keep her eyes with all the different sights and sounds.

A group of girls were tuning there samisen and flutes while the others adjusted their gowns, she wondered why this day was such a big day anyway. No one had told her as if she should be fully aware of what today stood for.

Naraku stayed by her side which made it very difficult to sneak away and go find Shippou and Maeko or even anyone else for that matter.

"So uh…no offense but you don't seem the very festive type so I was wondering…"

Naraku gave her a look and continued his walking as he answered.

"Today is the day Onigumo gave in to the demons, the day I was created."

Kagome stopped in her tracks making the man turn to look at her, an elegant ebony brow raised in question.

"So…today's your birthday…?"

"What a strange way to describe such an event but yes I do suppose you could call it such."

Great a day such as this and nobody told her? Was she expected to get him something? Well it wasn't like she'd be able to even if she did have the luxury of knowing ahead of time but still she could have at least attempted to get something for him.

"What troubles you girl?"

"…well…just that I didn't get you anything…"

She mumbled as she looked away from him, he held in his laughter all that for something as minuet as that, the young miko had such weird qualities.

"Do not trouble yourself over such things, I am in no need of unwanted earthly items."

Kagome felt a wave of depression come over her, so even if she got him something he wouldn't have accepted it anyway? Guess she should be happy that he felt that she was obligated to do such things but still, would it kill him to accept one?

Naraku could smell the depression seeping out of her tiny frame and he sighed in irritation, this girl was going to drive him mad.

"What is it now?"

"..Nothing…"

He was beginning to lose his patience with the girl but something irritated him more at the sight of her inner suffering, knowing he would probably regret this he pulled her back into him, lifting her chin up to him, he made a low rumble in his chest causing the girl to melt into him as he held her in place.

"Enough of this horrid emotion you harbor, I am no need of any earthly treasures due to the many I already possess…"

He felt her body tense at his words and cursed the girl's inability to see what lay beyond his statement.

"…you're presence here is enough or is it that you wish to be rid of this already?"

Kagome looked up at him, her deep blue eyes shimmering shaking her head no she hugged him close to her in thanks of his understanding.

"You can release me now…."

He mumbled in a voice that she thought she heard held some embarrassment, feeling the rise of disappointment she released her hold of him and felt his hold loosen as he positioned his arms back to his sides.

She looked around and felt the tinge of pink begin to stain her face once more, the many eyes of his castle were upon their only seconds ago embrace of each other. She felt Naraku chuckle behind her only making the pink darken, she had been doing a lot of this ever since she had come here.

"Okaa-sama!"

All the renditions of earlier living her mind as she heard her son call for her happily, she broke out in wide grin as she spun around and caught the kit happily practically squeezing the boy she love so dear.

"My little Shippou, how are you feeling today? I am so happy that you are able to spend the day out of class."

"Yea, Naraku-sama told Kohaku and Kanna that classes were to be canceled in accordance of his festivities for the day."

Naraku smiled at the young kit, such a noble way the boy spoke of him perhaps it had worked in his favor to educate the young fox and it could greatly improve his plans for the miko.

"Did you thank him Shippou?"

"Oh I almost forgot to…"

He smiled at his mama and looked to Naraku who looked down at the kitsune with an odd expression worn on his face.

"…thank you Naraku-sama!"

Naraku gave the boy a grin and nodded at him in acknowledgment, Kagome smiled at the two males before her it all seemed to blend so perfectly. How odd that she hadn't seen this when she and InuYasha were together all those years but then of course InuYasha was never really hers to take anyway and was glad to have had the chance to find someone like Naraku to have made her see that.

"You look so pretty mama!"

"Thank you Shippou. You look very handsome yourself."

The boy puffed up at his mama's compliment, making his mama laugh which caused him to follow her in the activity.

Sitting up on his mama shoulders he smiled as he saw the smiles the two began to exchange at each other, he wondered if perhaps Kagome had finally gotten over that horrible dog that always hurt her, it seemed like she was a lot happier ever since they had come here, true Naraku was supposed to be an evil killer of all those that stood to oppose his wishes but if Kagome was able to trust him then it was good enough for him though he felt like he might have to discuss Naraku's intention's with his mama especially after the day she had come to his class practically reeking of the demon.

They had a long day of watching many amazing shows of ancient kabuki and the musical talents of samisen band, surprising her once again Naraku had even gotten some small games for Kohaku and Shippou to play while the rest of the gang that accompanied Naraku in talking with guests and letting the scenes of their surroundings entertain them.

Night had begun to fall and many of the servants began to show many of the guests that Kagome hadn't even realized were so huge in numbers the way to the main gates, their small colored lanterns bobbing happily in the rapidly ending night.

She turned to look at Naraku he was talking to a young demoness his expression that of interest which made her feel a bit sick, the girl laughed a little and nodded at some unknown statement from the tall seductive demon before her.

Naraku said something else and smiled at her, the demoness gave him a smile back and walked away with a look back at him that clearly stated she would be waiting until their next conversation. Watching the girl head for the main doors she felt the knot in her chest ease but turned to see Naraku standing next to her, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Geez, could you warn me before you do that?"

Naraku gave her a smirk and looked back to what had held the girl's attention, seeing the last bit of reminiscences of the demoness he had talked with he looked back down at her with amusement.

"Are you curious as to who she is?"

Kagome looked away mumbling that she didn't care who he talked with but he could easily smell the lie and let out another chuckle.

"she is a summoner, she wanted me to go speak with her lord and strike a deal with him to help him when his war, pathetic that he would choose to come to me but I suppose the man has no option seeing as he had cut all his ties to his alliances."

Kagome shifted in her getas, it had been a bit stupid to get worked over it she knew Naraku and her were nothing more than what they were which she couldn't clearly define but it wasn't anywhere near the point where she should be getting mad at him for talking to another female.

"So why would he come to you then?"

"I have been there for him in the past, even helped him get the title he so desired."

"He must be very grateful for that."

"Only as such, he comes to me seeing as I am all that he has left of what he used to be."

"How sad, does he regret his wish to become a lord?"

"Indeed, in losing all those he held close due to his new power he had become a very lonely and desperate man."

"Will you help him?"

"I am unsure of what my actions may be, only time and his reply to my requests shall give me a sufficient answer."

Kagome wondered what his requests consisted of but not wanting to push her boundaries she let it go, running off to enjoy her free time with her son she let the conversation slip from her mind.


	21. Bitter Rivals

you will find this rather long, i go a bit over into it and couldn't find a good stopping point. thank you for your continued support, i do hope that you are enjoying it this far in.

reviews are greatly appreciated, sometimes i doubt my writing ability and you're statements help push me on, thank you for that.

* * *

Naraku watched as the woman ran to join her kit, she was truly something losing all her freedoms yet she still held such concern for others perhaps his demon had been right.

**_'Foolish as you are you know that I was when I spoke and you gave many of those insulent demons an option to look upon her and consider making claim to her today.'_**

_'Do not get so ahead of yourself, she is not ready for such a step yet and we need her to agree to the terms.'_

**_'…and what if she chooses another before you get into her heart?'_**

He growled at this, he would not allow it. He would have to work harder knowing his demon was right, he had been a fool not to think of the many demon males who would lust after her in such a state. Though she had been lucky to stay in his company to prevent their advances at the time who was to say they wouldn't try it when he would be distracted by something as h had been earlier, he could still smell their intentions and felt his demon pulling at his tattered soul.

As the rest of the guests finally left he allowed the girl and the young attendants of his company stay to play in the remains of the social event so long as Kagura and a few of his trusted guards stayed with them, he was unsure as to why he had this feeling of uneasiness since the discussion with his demon but knew he should not ignore it.

"Master Naraku…"

"Yes what is it that you need?"

Not bothering to turn and look to see who it was, he knew his 'children' well and was aware that Kanna seemed out of source.

"The hanyo and Kikyo approach the boundaries of your barrier…"

Looking back at the girl he felt something stir within him, turning on his heel he headed the direction of the two intruders instructing Kanna to take care of her while he was away. This was anything but what he wanted to do right now but he knew that the relentless pup would continue to hunt for him until their score was settled, stepping through his gate he walked to his barrier and let himself be swallowed in its calming aura as he passed through it.

"Naraku!"

He mentally sighed, his mood becoming sour at the grating sound of InuYasha's voice. Looking at the boy he almost felt bad for him, he was in bad shape the undead miko obviously sucking his very being out of him and how the boy didn't notice this was very disturbing to him.

"What is it you seek with me InuYasha?"

"Keh, you know what I am here for! Where are Kagome and the jewel?"

He was such a fool, did he really think he would let Kagome go back with him when all he really wanted from the girl was the jewel she carried.

"You seem distracted InuYasha. Does something hold you from that request?"

"Shut up you bastard and just hand her over."

"And what would be your intentions for her if I did?"

"Intentions? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You expect her to accept the party that has come to her aide?"

InuYasha's ear hung low at the sentence uttered by his enemy, he knew that his being with Kikyo would be unbearable for her but she could finally be a normal girl once they got her back. Kikyo could take over for her and she wouldn't have to deal with all the pains that this time had given her, Kikyo herself had convinced him of that and seeing as they were almost the same person that meant she had to be right…right? He wasn't so sure now that he stood in front of the man he had so desperately searched out to get revenge for his life he had once had such hope for.

"What will you do if she refuses you InuYasha?"

He looked worried at that question as if he hadn't considered that an option, Kikyo glared at his hesitance and answered for him.

"She would not put herself so willingly into hands that delight in the suffering of others."

Naraku smirked, funny she would say something that so possessed true the bond of her broken relation she kept with the hanyo beside her.

"Do you hold so sure to that statement Kikyo, you yourself know the power of human emotion."

InuYasha growled at him knowing he had struck the boy out of his daze with the memories of the treachery flashing through his mind.

"You hold your hate for such events on me but if you had no doubts of your trust for each other you could have easily spied the flaws of my trap."

Kikyo notched an arrow at the demon in front of her knowing that he had been true in his findings, she had many doubts that InuYasha had ever truly wanted to be with her that he might kill her as soon as she went to give him the jewel and fell to pieces as she watched in horror that her nightmare had come to fruition.

InuYasha too had felt his doubts, not really wanting to accept the terms of becoming human but had finally found someone who had wanted to be by his side though when he had been honest with himself he knew that it was wrong that she had no desire to stay with him if he were to remain a hanyo and when she had approached him that day he had lost all his doubts and have it replaced with hatred toward the woman.

"That is all in the past now and our doubts have gone with a common goal."

"And do pretale as to what that is."

"Riding you of the world and recovering the jewel!"

InuYasha pulls forth Tessaiga and goes for a blow at him with the dragon scaled blade, carefully dodging the fatal blow he tries to knock the blade free from the hanyo's hands only to have a purity arrow slam into his arm melting the skin away as it clashes with his yokai blood.

"Now InuYasha!"

InuYasha went for one last blow when something hit his sword at a high speed and reverted it back to its dormant state, landing a safe distance from Naraku he looks to see who had fired the arrow and almost loses his ability to breath.

hair messily being tossed by the wind giving her a seductive look, tight yukata hugging her supple frame, she stood gracefully on her getas with her bow and arrow, blue enticing eyes alit with fire. InuYasha had never been so overcome by Kagome's appearance, he saw how very different she was to Kikyo and began to wonder if he had truly made the right choice.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

"Please InuYasha stop this, I don't want to have to take this any further."

Her eyes pleading to him to let the man that had caused them so much pain to live, he felt his soul tearing in two.

"What are you saying Kagome?"

"I have made an agreement with Naraku do not worry I have a plan to end all your sufferings but you'll have to trust me."

"She has obviously been consumed by Naraku's evil, InuYasha you must strike her down."

"What? No I'm not! Don't listen to her InuYasha it's me your friend Kagome."

He was so torn, what to do. How could this figure before him be his sweet innocent Kagome? It didn't seem possible, biting his lip in frustration he tasted blood as it trickled down his chin.

"What will you do InuYasha; the two women who have so willingly given their hearts to you are at a point of decision."

"Stay out of this you sick asshole."

Kagome lowered her arrow and walked over to him, InuYasha tensed seeing the girl claiming to be Kagome grow nearer to him.

"InuYasha..."

That plea in her voice, it was all he could do not to rush to her but Kikyo held him back with her fierce gaze, unwilling to move he watched as she was only at arm's length and reached out for him.

"If you refuse to free the girl of her bindings then I shall."

Kikyo released an arrow at Kagome, far to close in range to ever hope to dodge it she closed her eyes tightly, InuYasha's eyes widened he tried to reach out for her but heard the arrow sink into soft flesh but as he looked over her he found no arrow penetrating her.

Kagome pried an eye open after a few moments passed only to widen them out of shock and horror before her stood Naraku's frame, his back to her but she could easily see the blood forming around his feet.

InuYasha stared in disbelief he hadn't been able to save her from an attack and what was worse, Naraku had. So many emotions raced through his head he felt like he was going to explode when his ears picked up on Kikyo's movements, turning he saw her notching another arrow and felt a cold sweet as she raised it at the two opposite him.

"Kikyo, wait don't you'll hit Kagome!"

Kagome caught on to what must be happening beyond her view racing out from Naraku's shield by his outrage only to find InuYasha in her way refusing to let her and Kikyo fight.

"InuYasha….forgive…"

He paled as she released the arrow.

"…sit boy…."

He fell to the floor hard and heard the arrow whiz over his head followed by an outcry from beyond him, he struggled to look up and saw Kagome's eyes brimming with tears. His heart began to ache as he looked upon her face, what had transpired between the devil and her. Calling out her name he felt someone help him and drag him away from her, cold hand upon his wrist as she looked on sadly, he wanted to go back so desperately but Kikyo's hold on more than just his arm made him follow her.

Watching them as they left sensing their departure far after their disappearance from view he finally felt his body collapse under the pressure, curse this he felt so weak how unimaginably irritating.

"Naraku!"

Too tired to look up at the girl as he heard her hurried footsteps on the hard ground, she knelt to him pulling him into her.

"Hold on Naraku I'll get you back to the castle."

He smiled at her, her sweet scent which would have been so easy to detect with her closeness was nowhere to find only the smell of his own blood, making his hatred rise.

"..How do you suppose to do that…?"

"I'll, well I'll carry you…"

He chuckled only to heave over away from her as he felt a rush of liquid overtake his lungs and spurt from his mouth, damn it all that bitch of a priestess had been intending to aim for the kill on Kagome.

"…I am afraid it would be in vain, my barrier will not let you pass within it without my aide and I am very displeased to say I have no strength for such a feat…."

"So what are we going to do, we can't just stay out here you could…"

She felt tears over whelming her eyes once more and she struggled to wipe them away, he placed his large hand against her cheek it felt so cold but she nuzzled into it anyway trying to comfort them both.

"…do you fear for me Kagome….?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do!"

He smiled up at the girl making her all the more worried for the bleeding hanyo in her arms, looking down at his chest she cringed as she saw the fizzled skin opening to exposed muscle and bone the arrow stuck firmly in the center still glowing, he had managed to pull the other one out of his arm but it too was in bad shape, showing a purple hue throughout the limb.

As she turned her eyes over to his face she gasped finding that he had closed his own and felt his breath started to slow, reaching for the hand that had been cupping her check she squeezed and tried to get a response from him but to an avail.

"Naraku! Naraku wake up!"

"He will not wake unless we treat him…"

She turned face glinting with tears, to her relief it was Kanna who stood before them her soul mirror held tightly in her small hands.

"Kanna how will we get through the barrier if-"

"I am apart of master Naraku thus the barrier yields to me as well, I will make it grant your access."

Nodding she kicked her getas off and pushed herself to her feet with much of Naraku's weight upon her trying her hardest not to make the arrow impale within him further.


	22. The Decision

It had been a full day since the fight with InuYasha and Kikyo but Naraku still hadn't gotten any better, Kagome had tried her best to heal him managing to get some of the cuts sealed but the bigger one on his chest and the dead cells in his arm still didn't want to respond to her calls she found herself feeling utterly helpless and un-useful to him at this point and tried to stay by his side most the time Shippou understanding this had decided not to accompany her when she visited, he wasn't entirely surprised when Kagome had told the kit what had happened he was more surprised that Naraku didn't just kill the two on the spot knowing full well that he could have.

Kagura had tried to reassure her that he was very capable of healing from the wounds and that it only took time, she still felt like this would at least give him some comfort or maybe it was just comforting her to know that she would be able to at least provide him with something.

This morning his face had seemed to regain some of its color she let out a sigh of relief as she checked his wounds and noticed a change for the better, the wound on his chest had begun to close leaving pink healing flesh where the hole had once been. She blushed as she watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing and couldn't stop herself from brushing her fingers over his chest and looked quickly to him to see if he had awoken from her touch, feeling compelled she traced his masculine lines that shaped his abdomen.

Her blush reddening as a soft sound escaped his lips and that's where she found her eyes locked onto, parted slightly and fully exposed to her she felt herself lean closer to him trying to fight herself as she felt her own lips brushing onto his and then a hand grasped her upper arm making her eyes fly open to look into his though there was something strange about them, the usual soft crimson overtaken by a deep set red that possessed all of his vision.

She gulped knowing what must have happened, his demon must have gone into protection mode after he had blacked out and she was alone with him in a very exposed and dangerous position with no one around to help her if things turned out bad. Unable to think of what to do she lay frozen against him, she could hear his heartbeat it was beating so aggressively like it might explode from his chest she felt his grip tighten on her and she held back a cry.

Before she knew what to make of it all she felt a hand against the back of her head and felt the force crash her into his lips once more, hard and forceful she felt a growl vibrate through him demanding his entry to scared to deny him she opened slowly as he forced the rest of his way through.

It was nothing like the kisses Naraku had given her before, the tenderness and warmth that she usually felt inside it was gone replaced with something more animalistic and demanding she felt something sharp prick her tongue and couldn't suppress a whimper when his tongue dragged against the wound licking it hungrily, his hand moving to her hips and pressing her down forcefully against his all to obvious satisfaction of the taste.

Breaking free to allow her air after she felt like her lungs would burst or maybe it was just so he could sit up which let her search his face and to her disappointment saw nothing that would help her reach the Naraku she had become close to, she had to find a way to bring him back before something terrible happened if not of her but for him

"N-Naraku, please….you don't want to do this, not like this…."

He laughed and it made Kagome shiver a little as she caught sight of those deadly fangs in the light, indeed like the fangs of some spider they were long and thin. He grabbed her by her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his own, she could see a purple tinge creeping over the edges of skin and wondered if she could break his demons' hold as she had done for InuYasha.

"But I do, you see my miko I have come to claim you and you would be smart to accept the offer."

She blinked a few times trying to see if she had heard his rough almost beast like voice.

"Claim me…? Wh-what…"

"Do you fear for yourself miko?"

She shook her head making the demon give her a grin pulling her close he began to lick at her neck every now and then providing a nip that sent goose bumps over her flesh whenever she felt the graze of his fangs.

Her head was swimming she had to try and keep him talking so that his control could regain its hold.

"Naraku what did you mean…claim me…?"

Buried in the crock of her neck he laughed again, she flinched as he wound his fingers through her hair and pulled her head back to full expose her neck to him.

"I intend for you to become my mate and if you should deny me I am afraid the circumstances will be less than desirable for both of us."

she shuddered as his long fingers traced the pulse of her neck hearing the soft vibration washing through his body, he wanted her to be his mate but was it only instinct what would he think of it all once he regained his control, would he outcast her, would he despise her for ever going along with it?

True that they had well relations she could say but she didn't know how he really felt about her. She knew how she felt though but it would tear her apart if she gave herself to him like this only to have him deny her, her head was pounding and it was so hard to make a decision a low threat filled rumble snapped her attention back to estranged yokai.

"You would ignore me, foolish girl you would do well to make a decision before I lose my temper. Either way I will take pleasure in drawing the sweet taste of your blood once more but perhaps the threat of your precious kit would per sway you to hurry with your choice."

She shuddered in disgust at the comment so if she denied he would truly kill her and even go after Shippou. How could he do something like that, didn't he care for her at all, no she had to remember that he was overcome that it wasn't really her Naraku talking to her knowing well that Naraku would never ask anything of her like this.

"Alright, I-I agree…"

A soft rumble of approval as he held his thumb under her chin to keep her still, as he lowered his mouth to her rapidly pulsing flesh, she could see the predator instinct in his eyes and couldn't help but feel like she was going to be consumed by it all.

"Good girl…"

She felt him nip at her neck as if testing her she felt fangs graze her skin causing her to whimper, was he going to bite her she felt a cold run through her veins as she imagined it almost knowing the answer.

"I-is this going to hurt..?"

He chuckled making her heart go into double time as he licked the area sweetly.

"More than what you could imagine…"

She wanted to cry out that she changed her mind but something stopped her, an inner self wanting this wanting to be linked to him for more than just the shikon. She felt something sharp and hot puncture into the junction of her neck making her cry out in pain, the waves of it all making her blood feel like it caught fire, sending blinding light to her vision she felt her head humming as the pain reached her breaking point and all to soon she felt herself fall into the abyss.

He had felt her go limp and knew that she was blacking out from the pain which would help her greatly knowing all too well that the pain she had experienced would only be the tip, licking the would clean of her sweet red liquid he smiled as he saw a black mark forming over his bites in the shape of a spider, his mark the mark of Naraku.

Indeed he was satisfied and his instinct to claim her gone now replaced with a more pressing one to provide and comfort her, moving her small frame to rest on him he laid back and watched the girl sleep on his chest his demon hold fading as he too fell to the confines' of sleep.


	23. Waking

Waking that night she felt groggy and sore her neck still burning with the points of impact a strange feeling rippling through her as she sat up from his chest, she looked up at him cautiously and almost broke out in tears to see him looking down at her a broken look stained in his crimson eyes that were finally back to normal.

Unable to stop herself she reached out and hugged him surprising Naraku completely, she buried her head into his shoulder and felt the waves of despair wash over her. She was just so glad to have him back to normal and alright that whatever had happened didn't matter to her that was until he drew her back and ran his thumb over the mark softly a look of regret staining his prefect features.

"y-you don't have to say anything, I-I know that you didn't mean to, know that you wouldn't…"

She closed her eyes unable to let those words pass from her lips, it was hard enough to have one unrequited love but now another to whom she was basically married to, it just hurt too much.

"I never wanted it this way for you Kagome, not like that."

She looked up at him confusion clear on her face; he cupped her cheek not knowing what to say to the shaken miko.

"B-but your demon…"

"It is a cruel thing being a yokai, you are almost two people torn between basic instinct and rational mind and as you have experienced when it comes to desires the best in yokai can and will use any means to appease their basic instinct and for what mine has done I am sorry."

She looked down so the only reason for this whole thing with her was just because of an instinct? She was nothing more than that to him?

"Do not feel as such, the instinct to claim you was from my own selfish reasons."

She looked up at him in shock, how did he know what she had been thinking and what had he meant by his own selfish reasons was there something he had been hiding from her, well she shouldn't really be surprised considering it was Naraku the master of plots and traps.

"Calm yourself ma-Kagome, I would never plot against you or try to entrap you after we had made an agreement and as for your thoughts yes, our bond lets me search out your inner voices' cries, which is one of the many things a claiming mark provides."

She froze, her own mind was now unsafe what craziness was this. She was so confused and didn't know what to ask or even sort out first. Why, she had to know why all this had happened then and in a way to try and find out if her new connection to him would be nothing but a reminder of its hollow meaning.

She felt a low growl ripple through her, crap she had been so busy trying not to think about the things she was trying not to think about she forgot to not think and now she had a headache to top to off.

"There is no hollow meaning, my demon would have never asked you for such a request had there been no meaning behind it!"

He was angry, obviously but she didn't know why she should be the one getting angry I mean she was the one that feel in love with a maniacal killer and even defended him against her first love and to top it off she was bound to him through this stupid thing on her neck and she didn't even know if he liked her, well not true, they wouldn't have…done such things together if he didn't though some guys were like that she just prayed Naraku wasn't like that it would only make it all the more painful.

She stole a glance at Naraku and her breath caught in her throat as a smirk spread across his lips, she was really bad at this whole not thinking thing and that made her even angrier why should he get to peep into her mind anytime he wanted but she couldn't his.

"It is okay to feel angry I understand, I didn't mean to pry but your worry is in vein-"

"Just shut up and stay out of my head! I never asked for any of this you know and I would appreciate some answers and not some snide remarks about stuff that I already know!"

He glared at her normally it would have made her shrink in fear for herself but she was too far gone in her anger to care about his death glare as she was making her own at him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and gripped her tightly holding her attention and snapping her anger away to be replaced with worry this wasn't much better but at least he could get what he needed to say out, she really was something else able to stand up against him with no fear for herself and the fact that the venom that had been pumped into her at his claim made him marvel in her abilities.

"If you would cease your ranting I could have finished and told you that there is no reason to feel as such, I do have such feelings for you or is it that your mortal vision impairs you so that you had not realized my efforts?"

'How dare he! Wait, what? Did he really…?'

"Yes Kagome I did."

She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers what was she supposed to do now, he just basically confessed his love for her hadn't he? She looked up at him with questioning eyes making hi sigh and run his hands through his ebony hair.

"I will not repeat what I have said, you know what I spoke."

She looked down again a little disappointed only to let out a cry of surprise when he took hold of her waist and nipped at her neck affectionately.

"Just because I do not express myself with words does not mean that I feel for you any less Kagome."

She blushed as he kissed her mark making it feel hot under his touch, she could feel herself melting under his skillful touch but she tried to resist wanting more answers for some things like why she couldn't look into his mind and well other things that could be discussed later when she got an answer for the more important one.

She felt a chuckle pass through his lips and onto her flesh as he made his way to her chin where he gently nipped at it making her pout as he drew back to look at her.

"My Kagome you cannot because you have no fangs to claim me."

He took her chin and pressed his thumb gently down upon her lip to look at her dull white ningen teeth effectively making her try and bite at him playfully which made him laugh all the more, his mate never ceased to amaze him.

She turned her face away from him resuming her pouty expression, he sighed in defeat. What had he gotten himself into with taking her as a mate, he cursed his demon's actions halfheartedly, and taking her chin once more he couldn't seem to remove the grin that stained his face at the look of her aqua eyes telling him that it was unfair.

"Do not worry so, there is a way my koi though I have my doubts to your willingness to do such events."

She brightened at that and smiled at him with closed eyes inaudibly demanding answers.

"You will know later when I think it is appropriate."

She felt a tick working its way on her head and her smile faltered, big selfish jerk was all she muttered and she squeaked as he gathered her up with another chuckle leading her into a bathhouse that connected to his room.

Before she could protest to his movement due to his injuries he dropped her into the depths of the sulfur water effectively silencing her.

"Look upon me girl I am fine, now I suggest we cleanse ourselves before your kit comes in here and begins to assault us with questions."

She blushed trying not to look too much at his exposed frame, she continued to glare at him as he joined her within the indoor spring, and he could have at least let her remove her clothes before just letting her fall in. Knowing he heard what she had thought and surprised by his silence she removed the folds of her kimono and let the silks land with a squishy splat as they hit the floor.

Before she could turn around she felt arms encircle her as she looked up at him she saw his magnetic eyes looking down at her hungrily and she paled as she felt something stir between them.

"I thought we were supposed to be '_cleansing'_ ourselves."

Taking her small hand into his larger one he brought it to his lips and kissed the digits letting a smile cross his face at her innocent reaction to such simple touches.

"Yes, and I intend to _cleanse_ myself _thoroughly_."

As they delved into their passions the world around them continued to spin and a group not too far away was meeting to discuss a way to get Kagome back and find out exactly what was going on.


	24. The Call

hey there everyone, just wanted to give everyone a thank you for all the reviews and continuation of support for the story. i can't belive i made it so far into it, anyway thanks again i'll keep tryng my best! enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"Stupid wench…"

"Shut up it's your fault that this ever happened!"

"How is it-"

"I swear to Kami if you finish that question InuYasha I'll kill you myself."

There was a growl and then a defeated 'keh' as he shuffled away from the slayer, he didn't really want to come in on the wrong end of her weapon.

"No matter the situation that led Lady Kagome to this we must go to hear and try to lend her our help."

"I told you monk she doesn't need help she was there all over Naraku!"

The two ningen exchanged troubled looks and then continued to stare down the half demon in front of them. They were just glad to know that they at least could have a discussion with him free from the eavesdropping ears of the undead miko who had strangely disappeared at their time of reuniting it was for the better however seeing as InuYasha never acted right whenever the strange woman was around.

"Where is Kikyo anyway InuYasha?"

He gave the monk a strange look and drifted off into a strange place one that was sure to be far from where any of them could imagine.

"She needed to repair her wounds…"

'_Out soul stealing then…'_

"So what should we do Miroku it doesn't seem like she is in too much aide of us though I would like to confront her on some things I am unsure of whether we should just blindly barge in there like those two did?"

"No I doubt that the outcome will be as hostile seeing as Naraku had only attacked in response to InuYasha's actions."

A feh was heard which they ignored as they continued to devise a plan but it never seemed to turn out right, they had to try and get Kagome on her own or at least get to her before Naraku stepped into the scene.

"Well seeing as InuYasha and her are obviously on bad terms I suggest you and Kikyo let me and Sango go on ahead."

An outcry of rage and disapproval roared out from the puppy eared hanyo making Miroku tut in disapproval, he was getting so aggravated by all this.

"Look seeing as you're the basic fault for all this it just would be better for us to do it okay?"

InuYasha halted his tantrum and looked down at the dirt path knowing well what the monk was getting at, he had never meant for all this to happen to Kagome and he still cared for her deeply but it was just that whenever Kikyo came about he felt so clouded like something stopped him from getting his points across to her.

It was true that all this was his fault and he knew that she had every right to be mad at him after all they had been through, he sighed and nodded making the monk and the slayer give him small pitiful smiles, he just wanted her to be safe and if that meant he had to stay out if the way then so be it.

"Good now with that settled Sango we have much to prepare for are you ready?"

"Yes, of course-"

A grope ensued on her backside making a nerve twitch as she furrowed her brow, she turned and effectively smacked the perverted monk upside the head.

"Seriously can you not control yourself in such a time of dilemma?"

"Do not blame me it is this cursed hand I swear!"

Despite the fact InuYasha felt a laugh wash over him, somehow the mention of getting the young miko back had set everything right in their group again even without her presence she still held them together. As he looked out into the horizon his golden eyes matching the shine of the rising sun he let his mind drift to the raven haired girl that had unlocked something in him long forgotten.

'_Stay safe Kagome…'_

Kagome sneezed and looked around, how odd that had come out of nowhere she wondered if perhaps she was catching a cold.

"You okay Okaa-san?"

"Hu-oh! Yes, I'm fine Shippou go on."

The young kit gave his mom a questioning look but continued on about the events that had gone on when she had been busy with Naraku.

"So now you're his mate huh?"

She blushed at how bold he had just asked her but nodded wondering of perhaps he would be mad or even disgusted at the idea of her being with him but instead the little kit looked like he was thinking something over and then gave her a big smile relieving some of the tension in her heart.

"Pretty smart Okaa-san then you can get him to forget about the jewel and have him help Sango and Miroku."

She paled a little, she had never considered that would he even think about it? Would he decide to leave her for even thinking of something so daring but still, if he did so Miroku and Sango would have no reason to spite him well she at least hoped so though she knew nothing would ease the pain for InuYasha she hoped there would be something to ease him eventually.

On the other side of the castle was the spider demon who had managed to work himself into a position he didn't see easily solutionable, he starred out at the courtyards that lined his property and felt Kanna's void wash into the room choosing to ignore her he continued to stare out into the rays as they spilled over his walls.

"Master Naraku I feel a great change overcoming you."

"Do you think I am so oblivious to my own statues, I know full well what is becoming of me."

There was a few Momence silence and Kanna shuffled closer her mirror giving off an odd sound as she approached Naraku didn't bother to give the girl any thought he was too busy in his own thoughts way to concerned about repercussions of his actions though regret them he knew all to well that he never would.

"And you would have it be this way?"

At this he did turn to look at the girl anger washing over his expressionless face, Kanna made no move to back away nor held any fear of such boldness.

"I think it wise that you hold your tongue on such matters Kanna before I reduce you to your original state."

The girl showed no more fear in her then she had earlier and continued her blank gaze at her creator who was seemingly getting more frustrated with her that was until he felt the distress in his mate, the worry she felt poured through him swiftly making him stand all to hurriedly only to curse at himself for such antics.

He would like to blame it all on his demonic mating instinct but he knew all too well what it really was and didn't want to submit to lying to himself, relaxing himself at the feeling of his mate's distress being replaced with a more favored emotion he slowed his walking and decided that perhaps it was time he set to work on something else so that it may distract himself from the tasks at hand and what other than a perfect distraction then finding the last jewel shard.

Kanna had stayed in the room her master had so recently been preoccupied in, still following his strides with her knowing eyes, knowing all too well that his future would soon turn to one he had never pictured she could only hope that he would be able to adapt to the changes this new found emotion had brought him.

Back to our raven haired miko she laid back in her bed as the little kitsune got ready for his day and looked at his mama worriedly, seeing her state he hopped onto the bed beside her and gave her a poke she looked at him only to let out a small laugh at his serious expression which only made him give her a rather fake hurt one.

"Sorry, what's wrong Shippou?"

"You are happy with him aren't you Okaa-san?"

She looked up at her ceiling thinking about the spider hanyo that had somehow managed to work his way into her heart and smiled at the thought of him, she nodded and looked over at her adopted son.

"Yeah, I think this is the first time I've felt like this."

Shippou smiled and gave his mama a hug.

"Good I'm glad I know it's gonna be hard for you Okaa-san but I know you can do it!"

She smiled and rustled his hair thanking him in her own way which effectively made the kit pout at having to do his hair again well at least she could say she had Shippou on her side about this now just to get the others which if she ever got the chance to talk to them would be the hardest to convince and that's when something went off in her bag that almost made her fall of her bed Shippou gave her a strange look but was already running late for his classes so she shooed him off and proceeded to rummage through her supplies as the kit headed to his training.

Her hands hitting something hot she almost screamed and then realized that it was the medallion that Miroku had given her, picking it out of the bag she turned it over and almost cried out in joy that Sango's smiling face was on the reflective side.

"Kagome-Chan!"

"Oh Sango-San! I've messed you so much! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"We were so worried about you! Why didn't you contact us?"

She could hear the hurt in the slayer's voice and it almost broke Kagome apart to know that she had thought her friend had ever tried to ignore her, she sniffled willing herself to stay strong.

"I-I tried but the medallion wouldn't work, I'm so sorry Sango."

There was a pause some strange hiss sound and for a second she thought that maybe she had lost Sango in all the static.

"Hmm, strange we had attempted to connect with you as well and could not do so. Miroku thinks it has something to do with Naraku's hold on the area, tell me Kagome has Naraku left the castle?"

Kagome thought that was a strange question but had felt something strange change overcome her, she felt out the castle and couldn't feel any trace of him. Looking down at her mark which usually buzzed with his presence was now suddenly almost un-life like she couldn't help but feel a bit of anger rise in her that he hadn't told her of his departure nor where he had been intending on going but she found herself at a crossroads on whether or not to answer her friend but she nodded anyway.

"I see, so Miroku's assumption must have been correct."

She didn't say anything just continued to stare at her friend wondering now what they would do, would they come for her, would they try to go after him now that he was out in the open.

"Kagome would it be too much to ask you to come and met me and Miroku to talk, I promise we will not trick you into anything I'm just worried about you and…"

She paused Kagome could almost feel the pain rushing through the girl, so InuYasha had found them after all and yet they still treated her so kindly.

"So long as he and Kikyo stay away I will."

Sango brightened and nodded.

"Of course Kagome-Chan, we have already told him that his presence would lead to nothing but trouble so he agreed to let us talk with you alone."

Kagome titled her head in confusion, InuYasha had agreed to that? He wasn't going to try and rush in and take her away or even try to pry any information about Naraku from her? What was going on with him, she sighed and nodded and discussed a good meeting point for them, and she didn't want Naraku or any of his children thinking anything traitorous should they see her with them.

So saying brief goodbyes Kagome closed the medallion and adorned her almost forgotten uniform and painstakingly found her way out of the castle's many twists and turns, it had become a bit easier the longer she stayed but it still seemed to get her on one or two turns. Looking about the courtyard she made a dash for the gate which had been left open awaiting Naraku's return and seeing as his barrier was so well enforced guards were rather unneeded which made it all too easy for her to slip by and out of the miasma her mate had created.

She felt guilty doing this behind his back but knew he would never let her do it otherwise and besides he had ran off without telling her so who was he to tell her otherwise anyway but still she just hopped she could finish this all before he returned, picking up her pace she hurriedly attempted to reach her destination before he discovered her absence.


	25. One Step Forward, Two Back

thank you for all the wonderful feedback, i have tried to shorten my rather long sentences lol sorry i get a little carried away but thank you for saying something. On with the story and as always please do enjoy.

* * *

She let out a great huff it had been a while since she had been running like that seeing as there was no real need to run at the castle she had felt herself getting lazy and welcomed the burning in her muscles as she pushed forward.

As she neared their rendezvous spot she slowed and heard voices bickering amongst themselves then a familiar slapping sound rang out through the brush, she smiled knowing exactly who was beyond her view.

"Geez you think you two would have gotten over this while I was gone."

The two figures looked up and spotted Kagome standing happily in front of them one hand resting on her hip lazily.

Sango smiled and rushed over to her making Kagome cry out and envelop her in a hug which left Miroku the option to stand by them and great her through Kagome's and Sango's already heated discussions.

"I see that you are well Lady Kagome how has everything been for you and Shippou?"

Kagome smiled at the monk nervously.

"You'd be surprised to know that we are treated very well and that Shippou is very happy being there."

Miroku nodded and Sango looked at her biting her lip as if she was trying not to say anything.

"And have you and Naraku been getting along well?"

She looked away, why did he have to be so keen on everything but his own problems.

She could feel their gazes piercing her body searching for answers for the many questions she was sure InuYasha had arisen from them with his story.

"we…well, I don't know….I don't want to lose you guys in this so I am not sure I can answer that….but just know that I am alright and that I am working on something to help you guys so that you'll be happy."

Sango looked at her sternly and was about to say something to Kagome when Miroku put a hand on her shoulder sending her the message that it was nest to let it go, he turned to Kagome and gave her a knowing smile.

"That is an interesting mark that adorns your skin Kagome."

She paled and almost fell over in shock, of course they would easily see it.

It wasn't like she was wearing a kimono she looked at her friends and saw that they were looking at it with high interest, she gulped as Sango took a step closer sending her heartbeat into overtime as she came nose to nose with the slayer she called her friend.

Sango looked down at the mark and lost herself in concentration Kagome didn't know whether she should back away or just let her friend continue her examination but as soon as she felt a warm fluttering touch trace the mark she shivered and backed away all too quickly something creeping in her mind, a state of instinct that no one should touch the mark but the one that had provided it.

Sango looked up into her friend's bright sapphire eyes and smiled weakly, Kagome could see tears beginning to brim the soft brown eyes of the strong woman.

"You are mated to him Kagome?"

Not wanting to deny the bond that she now shared with the spider demon that had caused so much pain for their small group but feeling too weak and fearful of her friends' rejection she could only nod slowly in response.

"And you would willingly do this to yourself Kagome, don't you know he is incapable of loving?"

Her friend's words struck her but let it go knowing she spoke only through the hurt she was feeling, no she knew it wasn't true.

Yes he could be heartless, his great sins of the past showing all too well his inability to care of others but something was changing in him and she could feel it just as easily as she felt the mark on her neck pulse with her own heart.

"I understand what you must be feeling Sango but-"

"No, no I've already lost Kohaku I won't lose you to him as well!"

The slayer squeezed her eyes shut and a few heavy tears spilled from her dark lashes, Kagome's heart felt like it was in knots, Miroku put a heavy arm around the crying woman and eyed Kagome wordlessly making Kagome feel all the more alienated.

"Sango, Kohaku is not lost, this I promise you as your friend his true self still lives, I have seen him on many occasions, he and Shippou have become the best of friends."

Sango looked up at her and Kagome couldn't stop herself as she gathered the girl in her arms and ran her hands through the long strands of her hair in an attempt to calm her.

"I promise you as your friend I will find a way to free him for you or I will die trying."

Sango tensed in her arms and turned to look at Kagome with wide eyes, Kagome gave her a small smile.

"What of the jewel Kagome will you just let him take it?"

She let Sango withdraw from her hold and watched as she sniffed and wiped away her tears, this was defiantly not what she had been planning but really she didn't know how this was going to go in the first place, she sighed as Miroku gave her another worried look.

She wished he'd stop that, she wasn't some little girl that needed to be sheltered she knew what she was doing, or at least she hoped she did.

"No, you know as well as I that I could never let the jewel be used for something so selfish…"

"Then what will you do, you know that the time will come when you will be forced to choose between him and your right as the jewel's protector."

Kagome stiffened, she didn't want to think about that didn't even want that to be a possibility but knew that what her friend spoke of was true.

"I will know when the time comes I suppose, if I can get him to change then there will be no need to do anything further."

Sango bit at her lip.

"But what if he doesn't Kagome and he holds you to use the jewel?"

She looked down knowing the answer to that but not wanting to utter it out into the winds of the world, she would as the only living protector of the jewel have to act on her right and destroy any being that threatened to use the jewel for ill will.

She truly would become like Kikyo then, falling for a demon that had fallen for the jewel only to end his life at her own hands.

It was a bitter thought that she did not like to dwell on, she looked at her friends the answer shining in her deep oceanic eyes tears starting to form at the corners at the thought of ever having to commit such an act.

They nodded understanding all too well what lay behind those troubled eyes, Miroku sighed and gave her a grand smile that made her spirits a little lighter.

"You have our support for this then Kagome but please do be cautious you are not merely playing with fire but the hell in which it burns in."

Sango gave her a small smile and swept her into another long hug, her soul sister how she adored the slayer so she would make sure she found a way to free Kohaku for his and her sake.

Waving goodbye to Miroku and Sango she headed back alone to the looming castle beyond the carefully shielded barrier, she found herself wondering about InuYasha, wondering of he would ever come to trust her choice.

As she ran a finger over the intricate barrier and felt a wave of power wash over the tip she found herself a little vexed how could she had forgotten that only Naraku and his reincarnates could pass through, that meant she would be stuck out here until someone either pulled her in or Naraku himself aided her.

What a terrifying thought that would be, Naraku stumbling upon her outside of the castle he would surly question her about why she was out here and with this mark he would easily be able to read her and tell if she was lying.

That's when she noticed it, her mark was still pulsing as if warning her how had she not noticed it she turned and saw the tall frame outlined by his dark ebony strands blowing behind him.

He had been there all along, had heard everything, and had felt all her doubts and fears.

Not looking at her he walked up to his barrier and ran his hand skillfully across parting it, Kagome walked inside knowing he had meant it for her to enter seeing as he could easily pass through without the opening.

She stood there waiting for him biting her lip nervously after a moment he stepped through and kept his pace as the large gates behind him locked shut tightly, Kagome watched him pass her once more and continued to stand there as he disappeared into the confines of his castle.

She couldn't find the strength to follow him and continued to stand there as the pulsing through the mark slowly died away, how could she have been so careless.

She had ruined any chance of opening his heart, of saving him and all those that accompanied him; she felt tears gather in her eyes and made no attempt to stop them as her mark stilled.


	26. Twisted Love

The day passed by slowly Naraku staying out of her way which made it all the more harder for her to stay cheery around Shippou and Kohaku who felt like something was up, not wanting to worsen her mood he didn't ask her what had caused the problem but merely tried to cheer her up with his kitsune tricks.

Finally managing to bring a small smile to her face he felt a little better at knowing that she would be alright that was until Naraku walked by and with no glance there way continued on sending Kagome's mood back down.

Not being able to hold back his ability to stay out of their strange relationship any loner he ran after Naraku and called out to make him stop.

The spider demon turned to look at the young kit he had grown attached to, his dark crimson eyes giving nothing away.

"What is it you need of me kitsune?"

"I need you to go and cheer up Kagome, she's been acting depressed all day today and I don't know why but I'm pretty sure whatever is about has something to do with you."

Naraku glared at the kit.

"I need do no such thing."

He turned to leave but Shippou wouldn't let this go easily not when his mama was in such pain, calling forth his giant spinning top he crashed it upon Naraku who effortlessly broke it.

"You try my patience kit, I suggest you return to your protector before you get hurt."

He turned surprised to see that the young fox demon was still holding his grown and giving the much bigger hanyo a very fearsome look, it would almost be amusing had he not felt so irritated at the particular moment.

"No, you chose her as a mate so it's your responsibility to care for her so be a damn yokai and deal with it or are you so much like InuYasha that you would turn on her as well!"

Naraku stared at the kit rather impressed at how brave he was being, he was indeed a very strong child and grow to be quit the demon.

Did he not like the boy he would have disposed of him for such an assumption.

"so what's it going to be Naraku, I know you love her and she loves you so why not settle whatever it is that happened?"

It was true his denial to go comfort his mate made every fiber of himself scream in protest as her troubled emotions clouded his mind but he was still so outraged that she would sneak off without telling him and too top it off discuss something as important as that to such bothersome ningen.

"You do not know of the situation-"

"I already said that doesn't matter! A demon should hold true to his words and you made a vow to make her happy and protect her when you claimed her so go do it."

He stared down the kit who never faltered in his own fixed stare, inwardly sighing at the problems the girl had been creating for him he began to walk back out to the open yards where she surely still sat leaving behind a very proud fox demon.

What was he doing, this was especially unlike him yet even his demon wanted the girl's smile to return.

And just as his mind had pictured there she was, sitting on the wooden steps that led to the courtyard eyes casted downward shining with unshed tears, he could feel her heart pulsing loudly.

Sitting gracefully next to her he waited for her to say something but found himself growing impatient with her stalling, he sent a low rumble her way and she nearly fell from the shock.

"N-Naraku when did you-"

He had to push back the amusement that she had been so distracted by her thoughts that she had left herself so vulnerable.

"Hush now and listen to what I have to say, I am not one that likes to have such conversations."

Kagome nodded quietly and stifled a whimper as his face turned to look at her a clear expression of anger and betrayal worn.

"If you were not ningen I would have you punished so severely for the insolence you have shown me today that any wound that I were to inflict on you after would seem like a love touch, consider yourself lucky you are not a demon."

Kagome's eyes widened, she knew he would never truly want to hurt her like that but to hear him utter something so cruel to her almost made it seem like he would.

"But being as you are such I have decided against it thought my attempts at another approach have been thwarted."

She let out a breath she didn't know she had held and eyed him nervously wondering as to what he would say next.

"I now that the jewel is your responsibility and at first yes, I had only wanted you to possess it."

She felt a spike of anger rise in her, she knew that already and didn't want to be reminded about it because after what Miroku and Sango had discussed with her, she herself was beginning to wonder if what they had wasn't some plot to get the jewel.

"You are very foolish, do you know?"

Her brow furrowed and she stood up no longer caring about the fear he had so easily sent through her.

"What? And who are you to call me foolish considering you gave your heart to someone who was bound to the jewel twice now?"

He glared at her making his crimson eyes glow in the fading light, she was making this way harder than it had to be curse her constant defiance.

**_'But isn't that what makes her so enticing?'_**

_'This is not what I need right now, go back into your shackles so that I may handle this civilly?'_

**_'Oh yes, sure why not, looks like you're doing a bang up job as it were.'_**

He groaned, his head was pounding and he was having a hard time with trying to get her to see this the way he and others of his kind took her independents, deciding not to retort on the emotional comment from her he tried a different approach.

"You left without my knowledge, you are not allowed to do so."

She huffed and turned her back to him making his inner demon spike more with the need to teach her where her place was.

"Oh and you are? You didn't say a thing about where you were off to this morning, nor did you bother to mention that you were leaving at all."

Anger clearly soaked into her words he continued to push his demon needs down and tried to stay calm as she continued to ramble, this was turning to near impossible to accomplish.

"Cease your endless rants wench!"

His voice broke out against the calm serenity that was his grounds, Kagome turned to him a look he didn't recognize on her attractive face, he would be lying if he hadn't regretted raising his voice to her but it seemed to have stopped her.

She approached him, not sensing anything from her aura or picking up anything within her thoughts he presumed her a state of calm and thought nothing of it when she stood before his sited position that was, until he saw her hand raise and lower quickly connecting with his finely sculpted check which made a loud sound echo around them soon after.

He held still for a moment a state of disbelief that she had actually smacked him setting into his being, it hadn't hurt and if not for the sound that had bounced throughout the surroundings he would have thought it was a simple touch.

Looking up at her shaking frame he couldn't see her face, her midnight bangs hiding most of her features from him but he knew by their connection that she was well into a state of torment for her actions and his words.

"Kagome-"

Before he could say another word she bolted from him and ran into the castle leaving him there to curse at himself, standing he went after her easily catching her in the halls that connected to the sleeping dorms.

Grabbing her arms he slammed her against the wall and snarled down at her pleading for her to cooperate with him but she continued to struggle, she tried to kick at him which only aided him as he brought his body close to hers making her legs straddle his hips.

"Let me go damn it! I don't want to see you, just leave me alone!"

"Unless you want me to mar your seductive body I suggest you hold your tongue."

She felt a tinge rise in her cheeks but wouldn't give in to his half-filled threats this time, she struggled at his hold and glared at him.

"Fuck off Naraku, I hate you!"

That had done it, he was tired of playing this game with her.

He could feel his demon seeping into him, half clouded by his yokai he hissed at her and felt her cower under him as his fangs sunk deep within his mark that so elegantly adorned her porcelain skin.

He felt her pulse even out followed by her body relaxing, he grabbed her little hands in his and held it high above her head as his other hand took hold of her backside to aide her in support.

There, she was finally at a good state.

Was it all that hard to submit to him really?

Breaking his hold of her pale skin he smelt the familiar scent of her metallic liquid wash over his senses making him want to take her, he pushed the need aside for a better time and licked at her fang pricks affectionately.

She stayed silent which suppressed him, wanting to make sure she was still conscious he looked up at her and saw her deep blue eyes watching him timidly.

Raising his head to get at a better level of her he gave her soft kiss on the forehead and he heard her let out a soft breath making him smile.

"Now my mate will you kindly listen to me before I lose myself in need?"

Her cheeks displayed a brighter pink as she looked away from him clearly embarrassed at his bold statement which made him grin all the more.

"I left to retrieve something for you though in doing so I may have caused more trouble."

_'Gee ya think Naraku, a little warning next time is all I ask.'_

He nearly bit her again at her haughty thoughts but decided to ignore it.

"You are familiar with the wolf prince I presume."

Her eyes brightened he couldn't suppress the surge of anger that she would be so happy to hear of the wolf's mention.

"You didn't hurt him did you Naraku? I'll nev-"

He let out a growl warning her to stop, why was she so concerned about him?

"Do not think so lightly of me Kagome, I did not wish to cross you so I devised a way to get the jewels from his legs without altering his health."

She let out a sigh of relief but whimpered as Naraku squeezed her slightly, looking at him she could see a hint of jealousy tearing through those hypnotizing eyes which she had to admit made her feel a little special that he would get jealous over her.

She relaxed a little more and Naraku lowered her arms but still held her snugly against the wall.

"So, did you manage to get them?"

"You are the keeper of the jewel so you tell me."

She felt a little stupid for asking that, of course if he had gotten them she would have sensed them so that must mean that his plan hadn't worked out.

"Indeed, the wolf did not take kindly to my requests of the shards."

She snorted and gave him a look making him bunch his brows together.

"Don't look at me like that, you were the one that massacred his entire clan."

"Not so much so, I only ordered Kagura to distract the wolf so that I may obtain his powers. I had no control of her reasons to destroy his clan."

She looked at him quizzically knowing him well enough that he wasn't telling the whole truth but knowing he wasn't exactly lying.

"Indeed I did know to some extent that she would go to that length to get the job done but I did not order it."

"And that makes it any better?"

She began to pounder if she would ever be able to change him but quickly tried to dismiss the thoughts so Naraku wouldn't try to read them, she looked up at him and noted that he didn't say anything nor held any sign of reaction to her thoughts.

"No, I suppose it doesn't but no one ever said I was very caring in the first place."

"Well I do so you better start to care about the things you do if you want me to stay by your side."

She crossed her arms over her chest which was almost impossible thanks to Naraku's closeness, she turned her head and in doing so missed the hurt reaction flash across the hated demon.

"What is it you want of me Kagome, to change everything that I have done? To rectify all my wrongs? Did you only choose me as your mate so that you could change me?"

Kagome tensed at this, at first yes she had a plan to try and change the demon before her to make him see the errors of all that he had done but she would be lying if she said that was the only reason.

She turned her gaze at the yokai who held her tightly and knew that she did truly fall for him, that despite all the things he had ever done to her past lives and her friends.

"I may never change Kagome, I may stay as the cunning killer for as long as we are together so tell me this. Would you leave me knowing that there is a chance that you would be forever mated to the tormentor of this world?"

She looked down, lowering her hands to her side Naraku was having a hard time reading her thoughts, a great fog had surrounded her mind making it impossible to try and figure out what she was going to say and it made him quite irritated at the fact that it made him nervous.

After a few moments and Naraku's small amount of sanity began to slip from him he heard her angelic voice cut through the heavy silence.

"No, I couldn't leave you for that. I knew full well that you might never change but my heart wanted to be with you so much that I wanted to at least try so I will stay with you even if you never change."

Naraku felt a smile pull at his lips and felt her shake as he drew her into a hug.

"But if you continue your reign of terror then I will have to destroy you Naraku, if not for the others then for yourself so that you may be protected from their hate."

Would he be anyone else he might have been offended at the words the girl so honestly let free but being the twisted fellow that he was he quit adored her for wanting him to be safe in the strange way she spoke of.

"I would rather die at the hands of a beautiful pure girl then a tainted enemy."

She should feel repulsed by the sick relationship they had but in some way it fit, it made sense that she should be there to protect him from himself to be the one to end him if he stepped over the lines again for she was the one that he chose to sign his life away to.

Tilting her chin up to meet his awaiting lips he took hers passionately and let his love for the girl pour through every wave of affection he sent her.

He could never be that hopeless romantic that many women of this time adored and found it hard to believe that he would ever change from his dark twisted path he had made but if anyone could attempt to drag him out it would be the girl that he held so tightly at the moment.

Breaking the heated kiss he grinned flashing a row of perfect white teeth which made a small smile spread across her swollen pink lips.

"Come Kagome, let us fine our kit I do believe he needs some reassurance that you are fine now."

She entangled her fingers within his and led them back out into the yards of the castle where a young fox kit was awaiting with a giant smile spread across his small face.


	27. Other Side

sorry for the no updating for awhile, been pretty swamped with work.

* * *

"She what?"

Unable to resist the urge to let out his rage he swiped his claws at a large tree making it crumple to a pile of wood at his feet, he huffed and felt a red tinge pour into his vision.

"Hol-would you calm down you're gonna wake the others."

"Fuck the others, what the hell was she thinkin?"

Eyes bleeding red for a moment only to seep back into their usual amber, he suppressed a growl as he thought of Kagome in the arms of that yokai.

"InuYasha, she is happy."

InuYasha snorted and resisted the urge to hit the monk over the head for insisting something so ridiculous.

"To hell this is a trick, Kagome would never do such a thing!"

The monk sighed as he watched his hanyo friend struggle for control over the news, he was glad to see that he at least was acting himself once more.

Miroku was keeping close tabs on the interactions between the undead miko and InuYasha and found with no great surprise that indeed Kagome's worries for their puppy eared friend were truthful.

The thing now was to find out how to break this charm spell that the miko had cast which wouldn't seem to hard as he still showed a great deal of affection for the girl.

"I'll kill him, I'll slice him apart and take her back."

"Don't you think that would hurt her?"

"She would have me there so of course not!"

"InuYasha..."

InuYasha looked away angry that something like this could ever happen to his Kagome, the girl he had grown to care for, more so than he had for Kikyo but he could never leave Kikyo not when she had suffered so much.

Though of course he knew it was selfish of him to think that Kagome would always wait for him but she had promised to stay by his side and he thought that would have made it impossible for another male to enter her life in that way but yet her she was mated to the enemy.

Visions of her frail body under his as her caressing voice called out that disgusting name filled his head making it even harder not to go and rush to her and steal her back only to take her for himself but he couldn't, not with Kikyo with him and especially if Kagome was truly happy about being with him.

"What was she thinking monk? How can we continue our journeys with her defending him? I could never hurt her but we can't just give up on all we've done."

For once InuYasha looked unsure of the future and it frankly caught the monk of guard. his hanyo friend usually never questioned about the comings of tomorrow just blew through it and made his own path out of the shards, it was one of the traits Miroku found to be most desired by himself but now sitting across the usually fearless half demon the monk saw the human side in him cracking and didn't really know if he could be the one that could hold him together.

"You must have faith in her InuYasha, she is much stronger than any of us realize and I have every right to believe that she will find a way to fix the wrongs."

The hanyo let out a barely audible whimper, she was always the one who could manage to change the dark into the light. It was the whole reason she had been chosen as Kikyo's reincarnation, he should trust her decisions but his own feelings for her never made it any easier.

"So you just want me to sit here and do nothing? I can't, not when there's a chance he could…"

Miroku sighed, and rubbed his temple. This depressed InuYasha was even more annoying than the regular one.

"Alright, alright. Listen if you stop moping around I'll try to get Kagome to come visit you but I swear to Kami InuYasha if you mess this up I'll seal you and that damn witch back to that tree."

InuYasha paled at the look in his friends' eyes which held a murderous gleam, taking a hard swallow he nodded in agreement not wanting to tempt his friend with that thought.

"I will discuss this with Lady Kagome later until then I suggest you aide her in collecting the rest of the shards."

InuYasha looked away at this making Miroku raise a brow in question.

"If we give the shards to Kagome that means that Naraku has them as well, I don't know if I could do that to Kikyo."

"InuYasha, I know you have obligations to your deceased love but you must realize that it is up to Kagome to pull the jewel back together."

InuYasha gave a huff, he knew after all Kikyo was having a hard enough time just purifying small things let alone something as powerful as a jewel shard.

"how about this, I'll hold onto them from now on that way Kikyo can still find comfort in the fact that someone pure has possession of them."

"Feh you're far from pure you hentai and what about Kagome how will that get the shards to her?"

Miroku felt a nerve twitch on his head but resisted the urge to lash out at his friend.

"Come now must I explain everything to you? When you and I go talk to her we will deliver them to her and say that they were stolen when enquired about it."

"Oh, well that's pretty smart monk!"

"Gee, I am glad you approve."

Miroku sighed with irritation and noticed something stirring; InuYasha's ears swiveled in the direction of the sound and noticed Kikyo and Sango starting to awaken.

"Alright looks like we need to start heading out."


	28. Twin

As Kagome stood in the moonlight and let the hot summer night air sweep her ebony hair around her frame, she scanned the dark surroundings clear of any castle walls finding that being back in the open of the world was almost like a dream.

She had missed the feeling of absolute freedom, she supposed that's what had always drawn her about this time in the first place, she was glad to be out for a change if only for a mission but maybe she could make this a regular thing if this went well, perhaps even convince Naraku to visit her time.

Which brings her to the reason why she was standing in the night air in the first place, she and Naraku had decided that if they were to finally get to the end of this inner battle between them and the others it was best if they started their own search, so with a great reluctance she left Shippou and Kohaku behind in the comforts of their castle and she headed off with her fearless mate.

He was in a very pleasant manor considering the tasks at hand which helped to calm Kagome quite well and even more surprising was his constant attention to her, he was being so nurturing as if he had left any reservations of showing anything to the outside world far behind but she supposed that just came with the territory of being mated.

"Do you feel anything?"

His silk voice cutting the silence of the night and dashing the thoughts from her inner world in an instant, she took a moment to linger at his amused smile and focused on his question.

Scanning her surroundings more thoroughly this time trying to probe the many twists and turns of the dark night with her miko powers, hoping that something would make the familiar cry of the haunted shikon jewel.

Suddenly there, she felt it.

Rushing through her like warm water, that over powering aura of the jewel, it wasn't far and seemed to be staying in its place perhaps a creature that had possessed it that had stopped to rest for the night.

Turning to her mate who she knew could so easily view her inner thoughts found herself grateful for this unique bond that they now shared, it made it easier to pinpoint where they needed to go.

With InuYasha there was always a lot of arguing about going this way and that and no matter the outcome it was usually somehow a problem for him.

Placing a cool hand on her shoulder which felt good in the hot air, she turned to look up at his elegant yet masculine frame.

He gave her small kiss on the temple for reassurance and wrapped an arm skillfully around her slender waist calling forth his miasma for transportation, smiling she felt herself molding into his arms knowing he loathed her recalling the fights with InuYasha.

She still couldn't help but wonder how he was doing, the new moon was fast approaching and she knew how he could get.

Though she hated to relay on Kikyo for anything she hoped that she would at least be able to help him during this important time, she didn't have to worry too much though Miroku and Sango would certainly aide him but it still bothered her when he was left alone defenseless.

Naraku cleared his throat, Kagome paled a little and give him a worried look.

Naraku didn't respond to her expression which seemed to be a sign of disinterest, she supposed she should be thankful he did chose to ignore her ramblings today, it was probably better for the both of them considering she always trailed down odd roads when it came close to confrontation.

"Draw your bow, we are near."

She blinked a little, a bit surprised that he would ask her to draw the first attack though it would probably benefit her considering sitting around in the castle was making her get a bit rusty and if she missed she knew full well that Naraku would be able to step in for her.

Taking a good look at the gleaming auras from the shard she could see only one which helped her in deciding that it wasn't Koga at least and last time she had seen her group they hadn't had any luck in finding the fragments so it should be free to fire away.

Notching her wooden arrow against the polished bone of the bow she felt a welcoming warmth engulf her as her miko powers began to overflow through her and spread into the arrow.

Pulling back the horse hair she felt a rush of excitement and sent the arrow sailing into the dark forest covered with night, Naraku's ken eye's watching the arrow from beyond her range he gave her an approving nod and rushed off towards the wounded demon.

As they approached they saw a horrid site making Kagome's heart drop, she collapsed to her knees with Naraku looking silently at the fallen figure.

They weren't dead not yet anyway, how could she not have sensed them?

She usually can always feel whenever she was near; it was part of the curse of being a part of her.

Reaching out to the pale collapsed figure she felt the undead miko stir from her touch.

She was in very bad shape and would probably need to fill up on souls later when Kagome helped her.

He hadn't been able to see who the figure was and was really surprised that he hadn't been able to feel her rotting aura through such a calm night, he supposed it was due to the undead woman's soul finally flowing back into Kagome.

Kagome looked down at the arrow that pierced Kikyo's abdomen and could smell the mixture of blood and soil, it made her feel sick but she could never run away from someone in such a frail state not even someone like Kikyo.

"You wish to help her then even after all the times she has tried to dispose of you?"

Kagome gave Naraku a look.

"And you're one to talk?"

Naraku glared but looked away from the two women that so altered his courses in life, two women so identical but completely different.

He sighed, he knew what separated Kagome from Kikyo and was thankful for the gods' that had graced him with such a sweet poison perhaps she would have some ability to change his outlook on the jewel.

"So what do you plan to do about this then?"

"Well, I'm going to heal her of course."

"You would lose more of your own self if you did so."

Kagome gulped as she rested the frail priestess upon her lap, what had Kikyo been doing out her away from the group anyway.

Where was InuYasha, was he alright then, had the others been in some sort of battle?

She felt Naraku stir behind her rather irritated that she had shifted her thoughts back to the pup.

"May I offer my assistance, that way you may remain safe from her consuming you?"

She nodded but eyed him closely warning him not to try anything funny or she'd have to become the abusive wife.

As Naraku knelt in front of them and placed a hand upon Kikyo's wound he grinned at her with eyes glistening as if daring her to try it.

Naraku let out a strange light from his hand, Kagome could see the shard that had led them to her imitating a dark aura, had Kikyo been trying to purify the shard when she had been hit?

Kagome knew well that Kikyo's powers had begun to fade away, every other encounter between the two she had felt the miko straining to push out every ounce of power she could which only made her weaker which somehow always made herself stronger.

It was a terrible thing to see and honestly back when she held feelings for InuYasha she had always hoped that Kikyo would return to the grave and take the hold of her former miko life that so possessed InuYasha.

Slipping the shard out from the woman's hand she felt the rush of purity wake through her and shivered as the jewel grew into its pink hue.

Naraku was almost finished and Kikyo's wounds were starting to close, Kagome noticed that the arrow had finally dissipated as well but just as Kagome was about to let out a breath of relief she heard a crash through the trees making both her and Naraku look up.

Her blue eyes widened, no not him.

Not with Naraku here, not with them alone like this.


	29. Run Ins

"I finally found you basterd, you think you're stench out here would have went unnoticed?"

Naraku stood and braced himself in front of the two girls, though if given the choice he would have left the clay one to be dealt with by the pest before them.

"I see it didn't take you long to find us young prince, I am surprised the pup didn't beat you here."

"Don't mock me you smug asshole, you and I both know that my senses are ten times stronger than that mutts."

Kagome wanted nothing more than to be granted the power to teleport at that moment but she had to face this sooner or later seeing as Kouga had pieces of the jewel still in his possession but it still would be hard to talk to him with all the events around them.

"Come now, I would say you two are one in the same when it comes to the area of sense."

"Shut up and let's finish this, it's time I get revenge for my clan!"

She could hear the howling of wind and felt the dust swirl around them as Kouga went for a blow, she had to stop this before anyone else got hurt.

She didn't need any more suffering from other people to be caused from them and stain her conscious.

"Kouga-san!"

Her voice rang out and sounded foreign even to her but it was effective enough to stop the wolf prince a few inches from his chosen target who had his own weapons at ready.

"K-Kagome?"

The young blue eyed demon stared at her like she was an illusion, never breaking his stance but clearly shaken by her appearance beside the infamous Naraku.

"Kagome is it really you?"

Kagome looked down at her well-worn shoes and gave a nod, she could feel both men's' eyes upon her it was so uncomfortable.

"w-what are you doing here? How di-did that mutt really let you get kidnapped?"

'And off he goes, typical Kouga never lets me get a word in edge wise.'

No, this time she needed Kouga to hear her out clearly, needed him to know that it was from her.

"Kouga!"

The wolf demon blinked and turned back to her, looking over her rather seriously now. Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous, she hadn't seen that look in his icy eyes since they had first met.

"Your smell, there's something different and not just that but your aura. Something's changed about you."

"W-well, I'm getting to that…"

He looked suddenly fierce and turned to Naraku once more who stood calmly with his eyes closed like he had been expecting all this.

"What the hell did you do to her? This isn't my Kagome!"

Eyes flashing open with a bleeding red Naraku growled and made Kagome jump a little but Kouga didn't budge as if it were a test of who was stronger.

"Indeed she is not, she is mine and mine alone."

Kouga growled back and Kagome could see his hair was starting to stand on end, she felt an anger rise in her and couldn't help but feel like she was being fought over like some piece of meat.

"She would never go with you, Kagome is too pure for a little insect like you."

This had stabbed Naraku somewhere deep, Kagome felt it somehow channel through her, biting the words out with a deep hatred he commanded the wolf to check for himself if he did not so believe his claims.

Moving closer Kagome tried to get away from the proximity of Kouga but he held a firm grip on her upper arm and tilled her head up slightly only to let out what sounded to her like a bark and practically shove her away.

"What the hell is this?"

He was about to turn back to Naraku but Kagome grabbed his hand making Kouga look down at her with uncertain eyes.

"Kouga, please just stop and listen to me."

The wolf made a whimper but nodded, Kagome fidgeted she knew this conversation wasn't going to come easy especially with the current situation but it was probably best to do it now.

"It's true, I-I've become Naraku's mate..."

She paused expecting more protest and onslaught of threats towards Naraku but strangely Kouga stayed quite which was more disturbing to the usually odd ball behavior he displayed to her.

"I know Naraku has caused you many grievances but you don't need to do this anymore, Kouga it's not you."

Kouga looked away as if he was trying to avoid something in her words.

"But Kagome is this what you really want to do? You'll forever be linked with him."

Kagome looked over at her mate, he held a look of worry which would have gone unnoticed too many others but she could see it and it made her all the more sure that his side was where she needed to be.

"Yes I am, not just for me but for all of us."

Koga closed his eyes and she could feel the anger spilling into the young wolf, pulling him into hug she promised she was happy and that he would finally be too.

"And besides Kouga, I'm pretty sure Ayame has been waiting for you to fulfill your promise for long enough."

Kouga blushed and looked down at her which made Kagome smile.

"What about the jewel, isn't he still after them?"

"Yes and no, the jewel is my responsibility so he has offered to help me collect them but that doesn't mean I'll just let him to whatever he pleases with them."

She gave Naraku glance and was happy to see that he was eyeing them with a bored expression. Kouga sighed making her attention drawn back onto him, releasing her hold on the wolf she stepped back and gave herself another push of courage to ask Kouga the most important thing.

"So I suppose you'll be wanting these shards back then huh?"

Kagome was a little stunned but thankful that Kouga had always been the ken one, she gave him a slight nod and apologetic look.

"Don't freight Kagome, I knew it was going to happen one day. I just was hoping I would have given them to you in a, well different circumstances…"

She heard a growl form Naraku and looked up at Kouga who had that look back in his eyes, the guy was really persistent or maybe just flirtatious.

"I really do appreciate this Kouga and will repay the favor."

Kouga gave her a wink which made her blush.

"Look who's back to her old self, glad to see you happy again Kagome even if it is with the insect."

After Kouga had removed his shards and wiped them clean he handed them to Kagome who fused them back into the almost complete jewel, it seemed like there was only two left, she knew she held one of the two but it had been Kikyo's and she couldn't just take it from her.

Promising to come and check up on her and make sure that Naraku was being a dutiful mate Kouga gave her a quick hug and zoomed off in his usual fashion, why he had needed the shards anyway was beyond her he was still pretty powerful.

Naraku stepped beside her and glared at the disappearing demon, how he despised that wolf. He would have to try and dispose of him one day without Kagome finding out; she looked at him like she had read his mind though she couldn't yet anyway.

"So what do you plan to do with Kikyo's shard?"

"I'm gonna give it back to her."

Naraku looked down at her with shock but didn't abject to what she felt was needed but he was amazed by her ability to forgive it was so very noble.

"It isn't right Naraku, true Kikyo's ways are a little jaded now but she has good intentions for the jewel and I can't rob her of her pride. That's all she has left…"

The couple turned to look at the still unconscious clay form that was now being fed souls with her soul stealers, Kagome could see that she would regain conscious soon.

Walking over to her being cautious not to stir the girl lest they have any more problems with today she slipped the jewel back into her hand and was ready to leave when she heard another familiar sound echo through the forest and this one made her heart break all over again.

Silver hair blowing in the wind, golden eyes ablaze even in the darkness before them stood the hanyo InuYasha.


	30. Complete The Jewel

Eyes filled with confusion as he tried to take in the scene before him, Kagome hunched over Kikyo's unconscious frame and Naraku standing there starring at the young girl with a look he couldn't register that was until he had let out a growl and alerted the two that he was there.

He saw Kagome whip around to look for him, her face held a look of horror and it made InuYasha feel a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Naraku easily had located him and moved in front of Kagome instinctively, so Miroku was right. They really had become connected it made InuYasha's heart ache to watch Kagome being shielded by someone like Naraku.

"I-InuYasha…"

"What…what the hell…what did you do to Kikyo?"

Kagome bit back her pain at hearing him yell at her like that and that he didn't even care to ask how she was or if she was in need of his help but this was nothing new, when it came to Kikyo she always had known where she had stacked up.

Naraku turned his bored gaze back to the hanyo and sneered.

"Fool we were healing her."

Kagome looked away, it had been her fault that Kikyo was in this state and if InuYasha knew he would never forgive her but she couldn't lie to him not when she had betrayed his trust so much already.

"I-it was my fault InuYasha, I accidently shot Kikyo with my arrow..."

InuYasha's eyes turned to slits and she could almost feel those claws ready to shred into her.

"You're just protecting that mother fucker I know you wouldn't be so careless."

"n-no Inu-"

But before she could try and explain to him what had happened InuYasha had unsheathed his sword and was trying to land a blow at Naraku, who effortlessly dodged his blows and landed his right into InuYasha's stomach.

He stumbled back and spit the blood that was forming in his mouth and went in for another attack, Naraku who was already reading the movements of his opponent was already at rocket speed towards him.

Kagome felt herself tearing in two at seeing them fight and tried to stop them the only way she knew how, jumping up she ran as fast as her legs would carry and cried out for them to stop as soon as she was between them but soon felt something tear through her side making her eyes go wide and her legs give out.

"Kagome!"

She felt someone's heavy footsteps run up to her and soon felt herself being heaved from the grassy forest floor.

Opening her blue eyes she saw sorrowful golden eyes staring back at her, he put a shaky clawed hand against her face and whispered her name again.

"Inu…Yasha..."

"Kagome…I'm so sorry I didn't mean…"

She gave him a weak smile and tried to reach out to him but found her body too weak to move her limbs not to mention the impending cold that she felt crawling up her side.

"No, it's okay InuYasha. It was my fault anyway but I just can't stand the fighting anymore…please no more…"

"But Kagome…he-"

"Please InuYasha…for me"

Bringing her into a breath taking hug she could feel Naraku moving closer to them and hoped that he wouldn't try anything with InuYasha so distracted.

"I too grow tired of this game we play pup and so have a plan for you to be rid of me."

InuYasha and Kagome looked up at him in shock, Kagome started to get panicky.

What was he saying?

"It will require the jewel but I assure you everyone will be content with the ending that follows."

There was a stir behind them, Naraku and InuYasha knowing full well that Kikyo had finally regained consciousness, Kagome strained her vision to see the undead miko standing before them a confused but angered look staining her face.

"InuYasha what are you doing with that traitor of a girl?"

InuYasha fidgeted but tightened his grip on Kagome making her bite back the throbbing that his hands were causing, she tried to speak, to let Kikyo know that it wasn't what it looked like but she knew her voice had fallen on deft ears.

Naraku turned back to the pup who held his mate in his arms, in a normal situation he would have sliced the insolent whelp's throat for daring such a tact but seeing the pain on her face and the need to end all their suffering he allowed the contact.

"Well InuYasha, what will it be? Will you take my offer or continue down this tragic fairy tale?"

InuYasha looked at Kikyo who was fuming at the fact that he would even consider taking an offer from the man that had destroyed their past but as he turned to look down at Kagome's sweet face something shifted in him, she didn't need to know all the sufferings of this world.

It would hurt her for awhile and he admitted it would probably shatter him and leave the others with a terrible loss but it was what she needed, even if she didn't see it.

"Alright Naraku, I agree."

Naraku gave him a smile that held no trickery, no sense of foreboding just an honest smile that told the hanyo that the killer that had plagued them before was indeed changing beyond what they had been able to see.

"I need the jewel shard Kikyo carries."

At this Kikyo glared at the man she knew as Onigumo.

"You are a fool, he would never let you take our-"

"Just do it Kikyo."

Kagome and Kikyo looked at him in shock, was he really going to just hand over the last shard to Naraku?

Kikyo felt an unimaginable anger swell in her but as she was still weak from the incident with Kagome she couldn't easily maneuver out of this without losing more of herself to the little wench.

Stepping forward she tossed the shard at Naraku and gave a cold glare at him, true she had once thought she could send him to hell if he tried to complete the jewel and make his wish but seeing as he was scheming something more impending at the moment Kikyo didn't know if she could stop him.

Looking at the shard between his fingers he watched as it started to pulse as if knowing what was going to happen next, turning he kneeled next to InuYasha and reached out for Kagome's hands making InuYasha fidget a bit at the new found contact the two shared.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes as he placed the shard into her hands and helped her pull the jewel out from her under her shirt.

"Kagome, I need you to complete your task here in this time. It's time for you to put the jewel back to its original glory."

Kagome a shiver of terror slip through her, what was he planning?

"You have no reason to doubt me anymore Kagome, I will show you what I am intending."

Lowering his soft lips down to her neck he let them caress the soft flesh there until he came onto his mark that seemed to quake at his closeness.

InuYasha blushed and helped Kagome set up more, trying to distance himself from the intimate seen he looked away up to the sky wondering if this was alright thing to do but seeing Kagome's face in his mind he knew somehow that it was the only way.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she felt his fangs starting graze against her and with one sharp intake sunk deep into the warm flesh, all at once she could see the deepest crevasses of his mind as she pulled the jewel together at last making a white light envelop them.

The dark corridors rooting her to the spot seeing the pain he had caused through the years until a light began to break through and she could finally see the Naraku she knew was within him and all at once she knew his wish to the jewel and felt a woman's voice ring through her own mind.

"Young keeper of the jewel you have finally put us back together, now what is it that you seek from the jewel of four souls?"

Hearing Naraku's thoughts take possession of her voice she let whisper the wish that would change their lives.


	31. Alone

A light encased her and she felt herself being torn out of InuYasha's grip as she looked around she saw Naraku's eyes bearing into hers as he tried to say something to her but no sound came to her ears, looking at InuYasha she saw his eyes fill with terror as he tried to reach out for her Kikyo standing behind him looking at her with an odd expression and then it all went black.

It was dark, why was it so dark?

And why couldn't she feel anything? Hadn't she been wounded, touching her side she could only feel her shirt and wondered if perhaps she had died in the using of the jewel?

She felt herself land on something soft and ran her hands over the soft material if she didn't know any better she could have sworn she was sitting in a bed.

In fact, she was sure she was in a bed. She blinked and all at once she saw the moon pecking from beyond a window a window she recognized.

As she looked around she began to take in her surroundings and found that she was back in her room, alone.

What had happened to everyone, they had been there right next to her and how had she gotten back to her time without the aid of the well?

Thinking back to Naraku's wish she wondered if the jewel had taken its own course in placing her but did that mean?

She bolted from her bed still astonished that she couldn't feel any trace of the wounds that had plagued her before.

Running down the stairs from her room and quickly running out into the night air she hurried to the shrine and slid the doors open, hopping down the stairs she leaped off the ledge into the well expecting to feel the familiar rush of energy pushing her through to the past but all she was met with was the dirt bottom of the well in her time.

Kneeling down she traced her hands over the dirt expecting to see something that would be preventing her from going back but nothing was there, the well had sealed.

No jewel meant no time travel which meant, there was no going back to her friends, to her son Shippou, to Naraku.

She felt tears sting her face and let herself release the loss of all her friends in that single lonely night.

By the time the morning rays started to peak into the walls of the shrine and make their way over the well she figured that InuYasha wasn't coming and that she should climb out of the well before she spent all day in there.

Making her way back towards her house she could see the tree that had first led her to InuYasha and the friends she had come to cherish so dearly.

The wind blew and a voice drifted behind her, sounding so familiar she spun around but found no one there, she sighed and stared out into the sky not noticing her mother coming up the stairs of the shrine she called her daughter's name and nearly cried out when she saw the look on her face.

Running to her mother she hugged to her tightly and began to sob once again, her mother not knowing what had transpired in the past to cause such torment in her daughter could only sooth her by brushing her hair out of eyes and trying to reassure her that everything was okay.

Time passed, it seemed like those months flew by and not that she got over the pain of losing her mate she just copped with it, it wouldn't have been so hard if his mark didn't remind her of everything that they had ever been through but in a way she was grateful for this because at least she had something besides just memories to remind her of what had happened in the past between her and the mighty Naraku.

It had been a little bit of a shock to her mother when she had first told her all that had happen in those short hours of her last day in the past, to her own surprise her mother was really relaxed about the whole thing between her and Naraku but she just supposed that was just because of the whole situation now.

So as she awoke that morning she felt an ache tear through her body and it brought the familiar sting of her loss, no she didn't want to start her day this way fighting the tears away she pushes herself out of bed and into the shower hoping that the warm water would wash more than just her sleep away.

As she dried her hair her mother knocked on her door and called her daughter's name soothingly, Kagome not bothering to look up just gave her a short reply that she could enter.

"Your brother and I are stopping at the store and Ji-San is at another one of his relic hunts will you be okay here by yourself?"

Kagome gave her a nod and felt her mother's worried eyes upon her, she gave her daughter a quick hug and promised that she'd be back soon.

Kagome could hear her mother's feet upon the stairs, her small conversation to Souta that she was ready and the small click of the door behind them.

She let out a sigh and wondered if she should just stay in today but really didn't feel like being trapped with memories that would only spiral into pain, so grabbing her house keys and her mp3 she head out leaving a quick scribble of a note for her mother just in case they made it back before she did.

How was it that the most beautiful day seems to shine when you feel at the lowest?

Plugging in her ear buds she headed down the stairs of the shrine at a brisk pace, she had begun to pick up running now that she had all this free time and all the freedom to venture down memory lane.

As the music began to pick up its tempo she couldn't resist but sing the lyrics aloud with her strides down the last few steps.

"Time doesn't fly

It makes memories

You said "close your eyes and please remember me"

I didn't say goodbye

So now you're taunting me

I wish you never died

Without you I feel so empty"

Engrossed in the words she didn't notice the figure passing her who even had stopped to watch her as she walked down the sidewalk to a destination unknown.

But as she rounded a corner she felt something pierce her skin at the junction of her neck making her whimper, trying to ignore and press on she felt it worsen with each foot fall.

Not wanting to pass out on the streets alone in this state she grudgingly decided to head back, climbing those stairs was gonna be a pain in the ass with the pain she was feeling right about now but as she felt her feet connect on the stone steps back to her home she felt like something was drawing her, calling her to hurry to it.

Tapping into her reserved miko energy she swallowed the pain and ran herself up those treacherous stairs, short of breath she looked around franticly but couldn't see anything automatically the well popped into her head and she ran to the mini shrine almost breaking the doors as she tore them open but there was nothing there not a single sign that anything had changed since her last attempt at going back.

She sighed maybe she was really going crazy from all this, closing her eyes in frustration she decided to head back to the house thinking that maybe she should try a pathetic attempt at studying before a new year of school would start.

Then she connected with something solid and it caused her to fall back onto her backside, suppressing a cry of pain she wondered what the heck she had walked into.

She knew this place like the back of her hand and nothing was in the way here before but as she opened her eyes and looked up she felt her mark pulse with a searing heat, a man turned around his black ebony hair flowing behind him as his red eyes pierced into her sapphire ones.

"Do you make a habit of running off?"

Pushing herself off the grounds she let the seductive growl of his voice wash over instantly ending her heartbeat into over drive, she hesitantly put a hand against his face and let the warmth of his skin soak into her own confirming that she wasn't imagining things.

"N-Naraku?"

He gave her a smirk that sent a fire through her abdomen, grasping her hand in his he brought them to his lips and kissed the tips causing a pink flush to stain her cheeks.

"Who else could go through hell just to come back for you?"

She smiled as he pulled her closer, looking down at how close their bodies were from touching she suddenly noticed what he was wearing, she looked back up to him with a bit of amusement lacing her features.

"A suit Naraku?"

He tsk'd and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"I couldn't very well go through the centuries wearing my hakamas."

She looked at him in confusion and he replied with a small but happy chuckle, grasping her chin with his finger and thumb he tilted her head up to his.

"I've been waiting for you ever since we last saw each other."

"y-you mean you were w-waiting that long just for…?"

His smile widened and he let his lips feather over hers nearly melting her.

"Yes and now that I have you my little miko I will never lose you again."

She smiled up at him and let his lips finally connect with hers, the thought of him waiting all these years just for her making her heart swell as his teeth nibbled sweetly at her bottom lip.

"K-Kagome?"

The two broke apart and turned to see her mother and younger brother standing there with groceries in their hands and shocked expressions.


	32. The Past

well, there's probably only going to be a few chapters to go on this. what do you want for an ending? hope you like it.

* * *

They sat at her kitchen table and watched as her mother prepared some tea for them, Kagome felt so many things rushing through her at that moment she felt like she was going to explode but a gentle hand on her shoulder made her turn to a soft crimson glow of reassurance.

How she had missed him, she didn't know how he had made it to her but she was happy that he was finally here with her.

"Well, I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet the man who seems to have swept my daughter from under her own feet."

Kagome blushed, she had told her mom before who Naraku was and despite the fact that they had once been deep seated enemies they know shared a special bond. Her mother knowing the demons history never faltered on her sweet manor as if she was having the boy next door over.

Naraku smirked giving his attractive features a higher appeal, he thanked Mrs. Higurashi and acted as if he was at one with this time.

To Kagome it seemed so foreign to see him here and even in a suit but by the Kami how it boosted his already mind melting features.

the open black coat revealing a white button down that parted at his collar bone making her remember his toned chest and sculpted abs, his hair was a bit shorter but was still long compared to many men and she could still feel how soft it felt when she would run her fingers through it.

She felt heat rising to her cheeks as she let her eyes sweep over his perfectly postured position on the chair and almost whimpered when his eyes met with hers, a look that she knew all too well pooling into them there was a small cough and she eep'd when she realized that she was basically eye raping her mate in front of her mother.

"So Naraku, not that I am not thrilled that you came here to visit but is there any particular reason you are choosing just now to show?"

Kagome felt a little shocked, she had never expected her mother to be so keen on her own thoughts but she supposed it was just mother intuition.

"Seeing as our little time traveler forgot to mention from what time she haled from it took quite some time and money to search her down through the times, thankfully your dog eared friend left me a clue."

Kagome felt herself perk up at this, InuYasha had told Naraku where to find her?

It made a whole new barrage of questions storm through her head and she felt the familiar ache of losing her friends, wondering if they continued to suffer through the times.

"You're travel companions lived long happy lives after your departure Kagome."

She looked up at him and couldn't help but feel a little sadden that they moved on without her there, Naraku sighed hating how she self-destructed.

"It is because of you they lived as such, they felt in order to honor you in memory to push on for what you would have wanted from them."

She felt a small smile spread on her lips but then frowned.

"Wait, what about Miroku and Kohaku how could they when you…"

She trailed off not wanting to dive into detail with her mother sitting opposite them smiling happily at them as if they were talking about the weather.

"The lecher and Kohaku were set free of my bindings the day you made the jewel disappear."

Kagome blinked, knowing that he could free Miroku easily if he wanted but Kohaku had a shard, wait, something wasn't adding up.

"Naraku…when did you take Kohaku's shard?"

Naraku mused to himself for a moment but gave her a small smile when she began to glare at him.

"Perhaps you had been too distracted while you were at my quarters for Kohaku was free from the shards hold for a while."

She blushed as her mother stirred at his words.

"But how…?"

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome felt something stir in her, Sesshomaru had made a personal endeavor to destroy Naraku for his attempts at Rin's life and the many thwarts to capture the lord himself.

"Let's just say we came to an arrangement that I have promised not to disclose, not even to you little miko."

She pouted at him and then turned her head away making him blink in confusion.

"You really have been away from me too long, thought I told you not to call me that remember?"

"Forgive me Kagome five hundred years away from a person can make ones memory foggy."

She turned back to retort something back but stopped at the pained expression on his face, she sighed and put on a smile trying to comfort him.

It would seem that time had started to crack at his shell, she heard her mom excuse herself imagining that this must be kinda weird for her.

"w-what about the others? Shippou, InuYasha…"

She watched him carefully wanting to see if there would be any hint that he would still hold resentment for her hanyo friend.

"InuYasha…he lived his life the best he could after you left. He and Kikyo tried to continue where they left off but so many things seemed to have changed with their time apart and eventually Kikyo's clay body shattered."

Tears threatening to spill over she mourned the life that her first love and best friend had to go through.

"Despite this he continued to try and live as happy as he could, I asked him one day why he would do such a thing after all he had lost and he simply told me 'because that's what she would've wanted.'

Kagome couldn't stop them now, she missed him and hoped that the years went by better for him. She jumped a little when she felt arms warp around her followed by the cascading of his ebony hair, she looked up at him letting him wipe her tears away.

"He lived his life happily, watching as the village grew mostly supplied by the monk and the taija."

Kagome smiled as an image of little Miroku's and Sango's running around after the silver haired boy followed by the chorus of laughter from her two friends.

But then something started nagging at her, there was someone important missing from this beautiful scene, her Shippou, her son what had become of him?

"Our kit never strained from my side determined that if you ever found your way back you would seek me out first but after a while he set his mind to finding you. I told him to be patient that you would eventually see us again, as he hit adolescence he grew impatient and wanted to venture on his own to find you,"

Kagome's eyes widened in fear hoping that nothing had happened to her Shippou, the pain of him missing her that much making it hard for her to sit with Naraku warped around her.

"However, he soon found a reason to stay, it seems he had gone and got himself a mate while he was travelling. They stayed at my castle fir many years, they were eventually blessed with a kit of their own and named her Kagome."

Kagome felt tears threatening to spill again but Naraku's warm embrace made it a little better to swallow that she had missed all the joys of the past.

"Has no one else made it to my era?"

Naraku paused for a moment as if he was debating on telling her.

"Sesshomaru is the only one you would know."

She turned wide eyed at him hardly believing the great lord of the west was surviving in the world over run with ningen.

"He is quit the site now, a world leader in business that he and I both run. Obviously he had to take on a few changes to evolve with the dying population of yokai, he was very displeased about this originally but he seems to like the advantages that come from it."

Kagome began to wonder how many other remaining yokai were playing human around the world and was at least grateful that she had her ties to the past back with her.

Her mother came back into the kitchen asking politely if Naraku would stay be staying for lunch, he straightened up and gave a nod as he looked down at his raven haired beauty.

"Well while Kagome and I start on lunch maybe Souta can give you a tour of the grounds seeing as you will be coming by more often."

This woman despite her calm and serene manor was indeed a formable foe who left no room for argument on his behalf.

Naraku looked at the woman before him in amusement and wonder, no wonder Kagome was the bundle of fire she was.

A hand grabbed his and started to pull him away, looking down he saw a black haired boy with big brown eyes smiling widely at the demon before him.

Naraku took one look back at his mate who was tying an apron around her waist and giving him a smile that seemed to say good luck, looking back down at the young boy who carried a mix of Kagome's scent and their mother's he smiled wanting to put his best effort into being nice to the boy.

"So you're a demon to huh?"

Naraku nodded as they trudged through what appeared to their living quarters, a decent size couch in the middle of the wooden floor with a coffee table and small television sat upon a stand before it.

"What kind of demon are you?"

Naraku looked down at the boy surprised the boy knew there were different types but of course if he remembered correctly InuYasha had been here many times before so of course he would.

"I am a mix of many things but you can think of me as a spider demon."

Souta stopped causing Naraku to stop and then continued on as if he had to consider something.

"So no puppy ears huh? Too bad…"

Naraku felt a twitch spring up to his temple, he would never want those fuzzy trouble makers.

"So you and InuYasha used to be enemies?"

Naraku paused not really sure if he should be telling the child this but deciding that he should try and keep on honest relationship with his mate's family nodded in reply.

"But then you guys made up right?"

"Something like that but it wouldn't have happened without your sister."

Souta's smile grew at this.

"yea, she's pretty cool for an older sister."

They started to climb some stairs to what his nose was telling him was where their rooms were but suddenly Souta stopped again and this time seemed to take on a serious tone.

"InuYasha isn't coming back is he?"

Naraku paused and have him a calm no.

Souta gave a sigh but then turned to look at him with a look Naraku couldn't place.

"well then, you're just gonna have to take his place you better treat her just like, no better than InuYasha did or you'll have me to deal with."

Naraku inwardly smirked knowing the likely hood of this human child ever harming him was as good as a chance of him failing for Sesshomaru.

"You have my word."

"Alright then."

The boy's smile returned and he continued to show Naraku around the house and out to the grounds, when they reached the mini shrine he heard Kagome beginning to look for them.

"Oh here you guys are, I…"

She trailed off as Naraku stared down at the well as if recalling something far way and Kagome knew all too well what was beyond those thoughts, Souta not aware of the twos silence continued to babble off stuff that had happened at the well.

"A-alright, it's time for lunch guys."

Souta gave a shrug and ran off happily back to the house, Kagome took Naraku's hand gave it a small squeeze.

Turning those hypnotic eyes back to her she smiled and gave him a small kiss on his nose which made him look at her with a bit of annoyance which only caused her to giggle until she saw that glint return to his eyes.

She gave a short squeak and ran for the house with Naraku running leisure behind her enjoying the new found life the era had brought him.


	33. Where To From Here

As Kagome and the rest finished their lunches Kagome stood up and began to gather dishes, Souta took the opportunity to run off and fire up his game system.

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze with a smile placed upon her face.

"Let me do that dear, I'm sure Naraku would like to spend some more time catching up on things."

Kagome looked at her mom questioningly and her mom gave her a gentle shove. Naraku thanked her for the meal and Kagome waved to her mom, giving her a smile of thanks.

Kagome headed for her room and shut the door after Naraku had walked in, she watched as he looked around her room finally sitting at her desk.

Kagome smiled as he placed his head in his hands, yawning she lay out on her bed and took in a deep breath and couldn't help but feel comforted when his scent assaulted her senses.

"You have anywhere to go today?"

He continued to study her with those eyes and replied with a no, she rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her.

"Well you might as well come and lay with me for a little bit after all the stuff that happened today I could use a nap and I won't be able to sleep with you staring at me like that the whole time."

Naraku continued to stare at her for a moment but soon got up placing his coat on her swivel chair he walked over to her making her heart race with each step he took, she felt the bed shift as he situated himself next to her.

She couldn't help being the one to stare now as he closed his eyes, his dark hair fanned out around him on her white sheets as he began to travel down to his lips he looked at her with amusement.

"Look who's starring now."

She blushed red and huffed as he chuckled at her, turning her back to him she let out an eep as she felt a well-toned arm snake around her waist and pull her back against him.

They laid there and eventually fell into a very intoxicating sleep both enjoying the sound of the other's breathing and the feel of their skin against there's.

When Kagome awoke it was dark in her room, it seemed their little nap took a turn for a sleep over.

Turning over she with a bit of difficulty due to Naraku's hold on her, managing to turn around she couldn't help but smile at the peaceful demon asleep in her bed eyes adjusting to the dark she could see his soft lips slightly parted.

Unable to stop herself she brushed her lips softy against his and felt his breath take a sharp intake, she blushed not understanding why she was getting embarrassed from kissing him after all the things they've done together.

Eyes catching the stark white of his dress shirt which must have lost holds of its clasps, revealed his toned chest to her with a shaky hand she ran her fingertips over the soft flesh and found herself soon outlining the muscles lining his abdomen.

Fingers following the smoothness of his skin so came to the top of his pants, a hand caught her wrist and made the breath hitch in her throat, looking up see saw his red eyes burning with need the glow they casted lighting his face.

"Trying to take advantage of me in my sleep…such a naughty girl."

He whispered huskily into her ear making her shiver as his words caused the air to tickle the sensitive skin, taking possession of her lips he aggressively roamed the wet cavity as his fangs grazed her pink lips causing her to moan into him.

With her hand still in his he placed it over his tightened peak causing her to blush further as he made her clasp it through his dark pants, she felt nervous but even more excited and the scent her arousal assaulted his demon to no end.

"Naraku…"

He let out a groan as she gently ran her fingers over his restrained half as she was about to unclasp his pants, he leaned in closer to steal her lips once more when there was a loud ring followed by a wave of vibration.

Cursing he sat up making Kagome pout as he pulled out a metallic phone, sliding it open harshly he answered with a rather agitated 'what' making Kagome giggle a little despite the fact that she still was upset that he had answered it.

"Alright, yeah I get it I'm not dense."

There was a pause and then he sighed.

"Fine I'll be there _tomorrow_."

He said with a low growl that vibrated through Kagome.

"Because I've got a _handful_ of things to do."

Kagome tilted her head wondering if he was talking about her and then something wicked entered her mind and she crawled atop him causing him to look at her with an odd expression.

As he continued to bicker with the person on the other end she leaned down and began to kiss at his neck feeling him freeze up at the action but take no advance to stop her she licked at the junction of his neck like he always used to do to her.

"I-I left them on my desk..."

He said in a strained voice which made her giggle, not knowing she had so much control over him wondered since licking was this distracting…

Licking and nibbling at his neck again as she wound her hands through his hair she waited till he was about to answer the person and parted her lips, biting into his neck.

"Later Sesshoma…"

He dropped the phone and froze, Kagome looked up at him and smiled innocently.

"Hey was that Lord Sesshomaru?"

He didn't answer her and to be honest she started to feel a little nervous, he let out that devilish smirk of his which promised torture for her and with a heavy lust filled voice he called her sweetly.

Kagome laughed nervously and went to back away only to slip and land on her back, Naraku seized the opportunity quickly and pinned her with his hands resting on either side of her head his hair clouding out the world beyond.


	34. Brighter Days

Morning's rays cut into her room causing her to stir at the beams trying to blind her, reaching out to find Naraku and shield herself from the light she sat up to find that her room was empty.

Stretching she felt her muscles screaming out in protest from last night's activities, throwing the blankets aside she went to go throw on her night shirt.

Grabbing a few things she headed for the shower but frowned when she heard it running, she heard her mom's humming from the living room so that excluded her and gramps was still out on his hunt from what she could tell so that left only one person.

She gave a noisy knock on the door and yelled at Souta to hurry up when he peeked out of his room asking her why he needed to.

She wondered if maybe gramps had come back early then, she asked Souta when he got back home and got a look from her brother.

"His not, Naraku's in there."

She paled and just as she was about to yell at him for letting her know sooner the door opened and out stepped a partially dressed Naraku, black hair matted to his wet muscles.

She had to stop herself from drooling earning a 'eww' from Souta and an affective slam of his door, Naraku looked down at her amused.

"Good morning to you too, it's all yours."

He stepped aside and it was then that Kagome noted he was talking about the bathroom.

she hurriedly ran in closing the bathroom door behind her, leaning against it she let out a sigh of relief only to hear him chuckle on the other side.

Curse demonic hearing.

Naraku walked back into Kagome's room and laid out his clothes for today, thank the Kami's his miasma cloud was still as fast as ever. He didn't even want to think about how long it would've taken him to drive all the way to his home and come back just to finish things up here before work.

Today was an important day at the office so he had to go on the side of impressive, changing into a dark purple dress shirt he synched up his tie and fastened his vest.

Today was the rare occasion when he decided to straighten his hair, he studied himself in Kagome's mirror and decided that it would have to do.

Kagome bursting into the room making him raise a brow as she started to fume about something, curious he was about to ask her when she stated that her mom started asking about grandkids.

He chuckled and she blush taking in his appearance.

"You look nice in that."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her slender waist giving her a kiss atop her head and thanking her.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes for a meeting but there was something that you and I need to discuss."

She looked up at him, his smile never fading.

It was so different from when they lived in the past together, smiles were hidden and rare in that time. Here he was almost a whole different person but she knew deep down that he still held that evil tendency but it was okay because she promised herself and him that she would always be there to stop him if it came to it.

"Kagome…"

She loved the way he said her name, as if she was something too precious to say above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

She tried to rest her head on his chest but he lifted her chin with a finger making her pout.

"We are connected as mates through yokai means…"

He paused letting Kagome play with a strand of his hair.

"…did you want to be connected through nin-human means?"

She looked at him confusion clear on her face.

"Are you…?"

He smiled and leaned his head lower to hers nibbling at her mark.

"Yes, I am."

She paused as the fact that she was actually getting proposed to, I mean getting mated to had been enough but to go through with an actual wedding.

Resting his head on hers he stared into her eyes with a grin waiting for a response, snapping out of her rambling she flung her arms around his middle and smiled happily.

"Yes Naru always!"

He smiled and stroked her hair away from her face enjoying the warmth his mate provided, who looked up at him.

"Naru?"

He repeated the nickname with a strange look.

"Yup."

She replied happily back, he rolled his eyes and captured her lips.

Breaking away he smiled at her flushed face.

"Whatever you say Gome."

Standing on tip-toes she cupped his face and brought him back down to her lips knowing that she had made the right choice in being with Naraku.

* * *

Should this be the end? Sequel? Reviews will determine a second part.


	35. Note to readers

it's decided, a sequal to Torn Asunder will be in the makings. thank you to all that have inspiried me to move ahead!


End file.
